


The Christmas Gift

by Cascade24



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: F/M, cascade24s_simply_moyer_fan_fiction_collection/works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cascade24/pseuds/Cascade24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after from Dead to Worse.<br/>It's Christmas and Bill is lonely and miserable. </p><p>Cudos to Ms Harris and Alan Ball for their inventions. Mine is Castilia Jade O'Connor</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Gift

THE CHRISTMAS GIFT 

Chapter 1  
Christmas Eve

The severe cold bit into him but it did nothing to dull his senses, he walked the edge of the tree line, ice hanging from the overhead branches like long bony fingers, walking was better than being alone in that empty house, alone with his thoughts and memories. Alone to be reminded of what he had lost twice over. He could still feel her in every fibre of his being. It was over and had been for many months, but the pain would not go away. His feet were taking him towards the road when the sound of a heavy impact and tearing metal reached his sensitive ears. What idiot was out driving in this weather? The country road that ran past his house had been more or less impassable for the last week. Let them die he thought bitterly. His next thought was..... fresh blood! He was sick of the synthetic blood, it nourished him but was becoming more and more unpalatable. He broke into a run.

The car was nose down in the ditch. The whole front end had crumpled and he saw a dark head against the driver’s door window, the door came away in his hands with a mighty heave and the sound of protesting metal, the head fell sideways against the seat belt, blood trickling from the corner of its mouth, the smell tickled his nose and his fangs ran out. It had been months since he had tasted fresh blood. He leaned in and switched off the ignition then unclipped the belt supporting the limp body.

He slid the tiny figure out of the wreck and hefting it over one shoulder walked into the tree line on the opposite side of the road from the wreck. He knelt on one knee sliding his burden so it rested on his raised knee. Moving back the hood of the large coat he had his first good look at the face underneath. She had to be no more than eighteen or nineteen, about the same age as Jessica, thin elfin face with short jet black hair. Blood was dribbling down her chin, she must have smacked her face on the steering wheel in the impact and she appeared to be unconscious, but her heart beat was fast and steady. He considered for a moment and then temptation got the better of him and he dipped his head to taste the blood on her chin, telling himself he was doing her a favour by healing the cut.

She felt weak, dehydrated, and dizzy. She had run out of water hours ago and couldn’t find an unfrozen pond or stream. Then the car was spinning on the frozen surface, she had passed out, her face contacted the steering wheel centre and she woke up. Her head ached and she could taste blood in her mouth, she tried to orientate herself. Drifting in and out of consciousness she became aware of arms lifting her clear of the car, then she began to panic, her mind screamed 'danger, vampire'. ‘I’m dead’ she thought, ‘It will kill me’. She was too weak to fight, and it would only make matters worse; how much worse could they get! She lay still pretending to be unconscious. She dare not open her eyes, she could feel his face coming towards hers, ‘Now he will bite me’ she thought ‘now I am going to die’ then she really did loose consciousness.

He gently licked her split bottom lip. It was like a lightning strike, his head snapped back as if someone had yanked on his hair. This was definitely not human; she tasted sweet, concentrated. The very essence of life in her blood. The temptation to sink his fangs into the warm flesh was threatening to overwhelm him. He fought for control over his baser instincts and his fangs retracted. He regarded the small face for a moment then carrying her in one arm went back to the wreck. He flipped the trunk lid, inside was a large holdall and a blanket. He grabbed both with his free hand. Dumping the bag on the frozen ground he wrapped the blanket around her and slinging the holdall over his free shoulder walked at normal speed back to the house cradling her like a small child.

As he opened the front door the warmth hit him like a wall, he hadn’t realised how cold he’d become. Laying her on the couch he went into the small kitchen and warmed a bottle of synthetic blood in the microwave. Back in the main room he stood with his back to the fire and sipped at the bottle, thoughtfully regarding his unwanted comatose guest. He began to question his motives, why had he rescued her. Was he playing hero, being the southern gentleman? Was it out of kindness? Not a renowned vampire quality! Or, maybe, it was a little of both these things. But most of all it was a distraction, something to focus his mind away from his present misery.

‘Food’ he suddenly thought, he had nothing in the house for any non vampire to eat. But she wasn’t human – what would she eat? And she would certainly be with him for at least the next two days. The town was closed for Christmas and nothing would be happening before the twenty seventh. He was stuck with her.

He checked his watch, ten fifty, Merlottes would still be open; he dug in his pocket for his mobile and hit the auto dial. Tanya answered ‘This is Bill Compton, is Sam there?’  
‘Hi Bill,’ she came back, her voice lowering to a husky cadence, ‘I was thinking of dropping in on you later this evening’  
‘Not tonight’ he broke in ‘I have a house guest’ He could almost hear her pout over the phone. She was useful when his longing for female company became too much to bear, he never had to glamour her, she was always willing, but it was just sex, nothing more.  
‘Okay hun’ she crooned and then taking the phone away from her ear yelled ‘Sam its Bill C, he wants to talk to you’ He heard the background bar noises then the handset was passed over ‘Hi Bill, what can I do for you’ Sam’s voice was friendly.  
‘I have an unexpected house guest for the next couple of days, can you put together some food for me’  
‘Do I assume this guest is human?’ Sam asked  
‘Probably’ he answered  
‘Okay, no problem, I’ll put together some stuff. Do you want me to deliver or will you collect?  
‘What time are you closing tonight?’  
‘Not until midnight’  
‘OK, I’ll be over in about thirty minutes’  
He flipped his mobile shut and turned back to face the couch to find he was being regarded by a pair of sea green eyes.  
‘Hi’ she said  
She hadn’t moved and was still cocooned in the coat and blanket, small pale face framed by feathery jet black hair.  
‘Hello’ he replied  
She had been watching him during the phone call and he didn’t seem to be threatening or that scary. Not at all what her parents and brother had told her about vampires.  
‘Cassie O’Connor’ she wriggled an arm from inside the cocoon and held a hand out to him.  
He reached out and gently took her hand in his, something he would never normally do. Vampires do not shake hands. Vampires are very particular about their personal space. She hung onto his fingers and tugged. He moved closer to the couch.  
‘Thank you for saving me’ she smiled and her face changed magically, her eyes danced and dimples appeared in her cheeks. Even more disconcerting her eye teeth were tiny sharp points – fangs.  
‘Would you like a drink?’ he asked  
‘A glass of water would be wonderful, please’  
He disappeared beyond the stairs and returned with a large glass of water. Placing this on the occasional table in front of the couch he retreated to the fire place.  
He watched as she fought her way out of the blanket reaching for the glass, he was beside her on the couch the glass held to her lips so fast she almost choked. She swallowed the reviving water, taking the glass out of his cold fingers after the first few swallows. She drained the glass, and would have liked another but realised drinking two full glasses of water might arouse his suspicions.  
‘Oh, that is so much better’ she sighed and handed the glass back to him ‘Where were you going?’ he asked  
‘Nowhere in particular’ it was the truth, she’d no idea where she’d been going.  
‘How do you feel’ he asked,  
‘Okay, a bit sore but I guess my car feels a lot worse. I wouldn't mind a wash or maybe a bath’ her big eyes opened even wider and appealed to him.  
‘Your right about the car, its a wreck, I’m afraid you will be stuck here for the next forty eight hours at least, I’m sorry, but nothing will be happening in town until the day after tomorrow. But you’re welcome to stay here till then’  
‘Thank you, as long as I am not inconveniencing you to much,’ she smiled and once more he was entranced.  
‘It's not an inconvenience but I have to collect some provisions for you, I have no human food in the house. I’ll put your bag in the spare room and show you where every thing is’  
She began to fight her way out of the cocoon, and he smiled as she rolled onto the floor. He bent and lifted her to her feet, again he was surprised by her slight body she seemed just skin and bone.  
‘Are you sure you feel all right?’ he asked  
‘Well, maybe a bit shaky, but improving all the time. Just show me where the bathroom is and then you go and collect what ever it is you’ve organised. I’ll be fine’  
In the hall she shook off the big coat, hanging it in the closet as he took in her skinny frame, she looked like a street urchin.  
He led her up the wide staircase and showed her the spare room, switching on the electric heaters; he opened the door to the bathroom and turned on the taps and waved a hand at the selection of salts and oils on the shelf.  
‘Help yourself’  
‘Its okay’ she told him ‘I have my own’  
‘I’ll be back before midnight’ he said, and she smiled up at him, green eyes dancing.  
‘Good’, she said ‘it’s Christmas Day tomorrow.  
‘If you are sure you will be okay’ he asked  
‘I’ll be fine, now go and leave me to have a soak’ she made to push him towards the door, knowing full well it would be like trying to push a brick wall. Unconsciously he smiled back at her and gave way.

She heard the front door close and stripped off. Feeling gingerly across her ribs she winced they were badly bruised from the seat belt and would be tender for another 24 hours. Turning off the taps she dipped a finger in the water and tasted, it was fresh, no chlorine or fluoride. The old house was still drawing water from a fresh spring. Slowly she lowered herself into the bath, surrendering herself to its warmth. She stretched out her legs and spread her long toes, exposing the transparent webbing between.

Bill walked into the warmth of the bar and nodded greetings to several of the regulars who raised their hands in acknowledgement. Sam had a bottle of warm TB on the bar waiting for him.  
‘Merry Christmas Bill’ the shifter greeted him  
‘Possibly Sam’ he replied, they weren’t the best of friends but had become closer since Eric had replaced Bill in Sookie’s affections, as Sam disliked Eric’s relationship with Sookie even more than he had Bill's relationship with his friend. It sort of made them united against a common enemy.  
‘Do I gather this guest is unexpected?’ Sam enquired  
‘You do; very unexpected’ Bill sipped the TB ‘She crashed her car about mile from my place, it’s in the ditch. I’ll get Tray to recover it after the holiday. Until then she’s not going anywhere.’  
Sam raised an eyebrow ‘Still it might be good to have company for a couple of days.’ Sam knew Sookie was away in Shreveport for the holidays and guessed the quiet, dark vampire would be feeling miserable.  
'Hmm, it will be interesting’ Bill replied  
‘Do I gather she's a supe’ Sam said in a quiet voice  
‘Not sure, just something different, but I’ll wait for her to tell me’  
‘Can you wait?’ Sam asked with raised eyebrows  
‘It will be a good test of self control’ he replied ‘gives me something to concentrate on over the holiday’ Sam smiled ‘Good God Bill, I sometimes wonder if main-streaming is good for you’  
So do I, Bill thought as Tanya sashayed past him with that ‘come and get me look’ on her face.  
He finished the drink and Sam produced a large box from the kitchen, he paid and tucking the box under his arm wished Sam a good Christmas and stepped out into the biting cold of the night.

 

Chapter 2 

Fully re-hydrated Cassie finally relaxed, not going to die today after all, she thought. She dried herself and put on a black tee top, black leggings, and black flat pumps, towelled her hair dry and running her fingers through it to make it stand away from her head. She heard the front door open and went to the top of the stairs; he was standing on the door mat brushing snow off his jacket.  
‘You have snow in your hair’ she said descending the stairs. He shook his head and a lock of hair fell over his forehead as he looked up, she caught her breath, he was amazingly good looking. Eyes the colour of sapphires, a mane of thick brown hair and a very kissable mouth. Light brown stubble covered his chin and cheeks giving him a slightly roguish look. His eyes turned quizzical.  
‘Is it my imagination or have you grown?’ he asked. She certainly wasn’t skin and bone any more, the curve of her hips and thighs as she came towards him scotched that impression.  
‘How good is your imagination?’ she innocently asked looking up into those blue eyes. She took the box from under his arm and walked towards the back of the house were she figured the kitchen was.  
He watched the seductive sway of her hips as she walked away.  
She stopped in the kitchen doorway and turned, he was still standing on the door mat.  
‘It’s a bit spartan’ she said indicating his kitchen  
‘I don’t go in for gourmet meals’ he replied, looking away from her and shucking his jacket ‘No I don’t suppose you do’ she threw at him from over her shoulder ‘at least not the culinary kind’

She was teasing him. He didn’t rise to the bait. He looked back towards the kitchen; she was in profile to him, emptying the box and examining the contents. She was a lot older than his first impression, somewhere in her mid twenties he guessed, her legs were long and he could see small up tilted breasts and flat stomach. Well, he was looking for a challenge, but if she carried on teasing him it was going to make the next couple of days very hard.

Cassie examined the box’s contents, great; there were fresh bread rolls in the box. She slid past him as he walked through the kitchen door and ran upstairs, digging in the pocket of her holdall she ran back down stairs with a jar containing a thick golden liquid.

He propped himself against the worktop and watched her split a bread roll with her fingers ‘Knife?’ she asked and he pulled open the draw next to where he stood, reached in and handed her a knife. She opened the jar and began to spread the thick liquid on the roll halves. Licking her fingers where the sticky goo had run off the bread. She smiled at the quizzical expression on his face.  
‘Honey’ she explained ‘we....., I can’t digest cane sugar. And right now I need a sugar rush’ She dipped a finger in the pot and held it out for him to taste, he shook his head.  
‘Go on, you’ll be able to taste it, believe me. It’s entirely natural, like blood’ She was taunting him again; he was not having her think he was a coward. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him taking her finger into his mouth.  
The golden liquid filled his mouth with sweetness, the taste of summer; this is what he had tasted in her blood. The look of surprise on his face made her laugh.  
‘See, I told you’ she said, slowly pulling her finger out of his mouth, his tongue curling around it removing the last drops of sweetness. She grinned cheekily at him, her head cocked to one side.  
He was in no mood to be made a fool of. He whipped her round by her shoulders and pinned her against the worktop pushing her backwards so her back was arched.  
‘OK’ he growled ‘You obviously know a lot more about me than I know about you, so let’s start with what are you, then we will get to the who are you’  
She hadn’t meant to anger him, and for a couple of seconds when he moved so fast she was genuinely frightened.  
‘I’m a ….. Naiad’ she stammered, he immediately regretted his swift action seeing the fear in her wide eyes.  
‘Water nymph’ she explained. He eased the pressure on her shoulders, and let her stand upright but didn’t move away. She was now trapped between his body and the worktop; she tried to move sideways away from him but strong arms came down either side of her, hands flat on the worktop to cut off any escape. She felt uncomfortable being this close to him.  
‘Could we continue this discussion in the other room’ she begged, he took one pace backwards and she picked up her bread roll and slipped past him.  
He stood for a moment clearing his head, her closeness had been unsettling. She had a strange scent he couldn’t describe. He followed her into the main room and threw another log on the fire embers, sending sparks flying up the chimney. She was chewing slowly on a mouthful of roll, he waited while she finished and swallowed.  
‘What are you doing here; we’re miles from the sea’ his voice was rough  
She raised her eyes heavenwards. This was the usual surmise when someone found out what she was.  
‘Can’t do salt water’ she explained, tearing off another chunk of roll and chewing ‘Naiads are nymphs of streams, rivers, waterfalls, pools etc. etc. Any fresh water, in other words’ she paused, swallowing ‘my home was washed away in Katrina, all the fresh water streams and rivers for miles around were polluted with salt water. I lost my family’ she said softly, looking at the fire. ‘Don’t know if they are alive or dead. I was in Virginia when it hit, came back the following week and everything was gone. I’ve been travelling since then. Hoping to find any trace, I was holed up in a fishing shack by a pool about 20 miles from here and then it froze over last week. I’ve been looking for a pond or something deep enough not to be completely frozen when I passed out – dehydration – and crashed. So I am really grateful you found me, I would have died out there without water.’  
She raised her eyes to his face. He was completely still.  
He was feeling guilty for treating her so roughly; she was another refugee from New Orleans. Several had moved into the area, even Sookie had one living in her house.  
‘I may be able to help locating your family’ he said at last ‘I run a database of – shall we say alternative beings – and there’s a website. I could post your details and see if anything comes back.’  
She smiled at him, a computer savy vampire; whatever next and he was trying to be helpful.  
‘You could try’ she said ‘I posted details on three New Orleans refugee tracing sites and nothing came back.’ She popped the last piece of honey roll into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.  
He walked to the large bookcase that took up all of one wall of the room, searched a couple of shelves and finally took down a large old book. Greek mythology – he flipped to the back index and found Naiads. He came back to the fireplace and sat down in the easy chair. Finding the page he wanted he read silently for a few minutes.  
‘Are you a hundred percent’ he asked  
‘Absolutely’ she sat up straighter ‘I am not a half breed’  
‘What’s your full name?’  
‘Castilia Jade O’Connor’ she replied ‘and I hate it’  
‘Your parents were only following tradition’ he scolded her ‘Do I assume rightly you are not yet fully mature?’ He was asking how old she was, the book was telling him nymphs did not reach maturity until they were in their mid to late twenties. Then they stopped growing and ageing, living for hundreds of years as mature nymphs.  
‘Twenty four and I will be fully mature probably in another year or so.’ He nodded, and closed the book.  
‘Well Cassie, you are welcome to stay here for as long as necessary and at the moment that’s until this freeze is over. Can I ask what you were doing in Virginia?’  
‘College, I am half way through my final year’ she paused ‘but it all seems a bit pointless now’ she stood up and went in the kitchen for a drink. Suddenly being in this warm house after weeks of wandering was overwhelming her. And she was not going to let him see her cry.

He knew she was crying, he could hear her quietly sobbing and he gave her space, making a great fuss of replacing the book in the right position and on the right shelf in the bookcase. But it didn’t stop, she sounded heartbroken; he let out a hissing sigh and walked quietly to the kitchen door. She was curled up on the floor in the corner, hugging her legs to her chest. He bent and picked her up her arms going round his neck tear streaked face burrowing into his shoulder. She was alone, and had been so for quite some time. How had she survived? He could imagine the pain she was suffering, he had experienced it himself. He sat on the couch cradling her in his lap. She was sobbing uncontrollably now, her body shaking as she gulped for air; his shirt front wet with her tears. He hugged her closer waiting for the sobs to end. Her strange scent evoking long distant memories. Eventually she began to regain control. ‘I’m sorry’ she whispered  
‘What do you have to be sorry for?’ he spoke quietly ‘you are very brave to strike out on your own. Everyone needs a friend or at least company of some kind.’ He smiled, he was the last person to lecture someone on the need for companionship.  
‘I was very frightened when you took me out of the car and I realised you were a vampire, I thought you would drain me. My father’ this speech was interrupted by another sob or two ‘taught me that vampires were the most evil creatures in the world and should be avoided at all costs’.  
‘What do you think now?’ he asked  
‘You’re not’ was the blunt reply  
If only you knew, he thought. He probably wasn’t the most evil, but he had killed to survive and he had killed in anger. The animal was still inside him, just under control.  
She was quiet now, the crying over. His hand was absently stroking her back, it was a soothing motion. She breathed in his scent, he certainly didn't smell dead. He smelt fresh, clean and there was a trace of musky cologne. She smiled into his shirt front, life could be a lot worse.  
‘I think a good night’s sleep is probably the best thing for you right now’ he suggested. Her head nodded against his chest.  
He stood up and carried her up to the spare room setting her on her feet just inside the doorway.  
‘You know I will be resting during the day’ she nodded ‘I’ll be right across the corridor, but don’t worry you will not disturb me, the days are really short at the moment so I will be awake about five in the afternoon. Help yourself to anything you want, the controls for the TV, DVD player are all on the TV stand.’ He checked his watch it was one in the morning ‘Happy Christmas Cassie’ he said and kissed her lightly on her forehead.  
She managed a small smile ‘Happy Christmas’ she said as he closed the door. She removed her leggings and climbed into bed in her tee shirt, relaxed and within two minutes she was asleep, it was the first time she had felt safe and secure for a long time.  
Returning to the living room, he tossed another log on the fire and settling in the old comfy chair he opened his laptop.

 

Chapter 3  
Christmas Day

She slept for almost twelve hours, after washing her face and cleaning her teeth she dug out a big pullover and jeans from the small supply of clothing in her bag, getting dressed she opened the door and peered at the opposite bedroom door. It was fitted with a security lock keypad, and it was firmly closed.  
The old house was cold; the fire in the big fireplace in the main room was just embers. She stirred it with the poker and placed two small logs in its heart, they started to smoulder, small flames licking at the sides. Once well alight she added slightly bigger logs, soon the fire was blazing away.  
It must have snowed again at some point during the night; it was laying on the wooden edges of the window panes and had drifted onto the porch. Investigating all the cupboards in the kitchen, she found a coffee maker and another cupboard held a half used tin of hot chocolate drink, two out of date energy bars and an unopened pack of ground coffee. Another held several bottles of vitamin B12 tablets. That discovery made her shiver. Friendly though he seemed to be what if he did bite her, how would she make him stop? That was the main reason her kind avoided vampires; once vamps tasted their blood they liked it and the naiad usually finished up drained, or so weak it couldn’t survive.  
‘It’s never going to happen’ she told herself firmly, but he was very, very attractive, in a sort of animal way; and she had the feeling he was holding himself in check all the time But she had felt so safe in his arms. Girlish fantasies, she chuckled, but she knew it was her maturity hormones kicking in, and she was born for seduction.  
She gave herself a mental shake and put the coffee maker on. Opening the fridge to take out the goody box she counted the number of Tru Blood bottles stored inside, twenty five. Surely that was enough to keep him going for a good few days. She felt safer.  
He had left a note stuck to the inside of the fridge door, ‘Cassie’ he had even spelt her name right ‘there is a small freezer in the under stair cupboard, I don’t know if there is anything in it, might be worth a check, see you later. BC’  
She located the cupboard door and opened the freezer, three or four packages lay in the bottom, these included two frozen ready meals and best of all part baked bread rolls similar to the ones in the box of food.  
She split the remaining roll from the box, getting sticky fingers again with the honey. Licking it off, she remembered the rasp of his tongue when he sucked the honey off her finger. It wasn't smooth, like a human tongue. She put together a small chicken salad from the contents of the box and poured herself a mug of coffee, no milk or whitener, but she could drink it black. Carrying her plate into the main room she set it on the table and switched on the big TV. Watching the news whilst she ate she discovered that this year had been the worst for snow and ice for five years and she was even more grateful to him for rescuing her. The fire was blazing cheerfully and she felt happy and comfortable. She returned to the kitchen and washed up her plate leaving it on the drainer to dry; she refilled her coffee mug and began flipping through the channels looking for a film. There was the usual Santa Clause movies and reruns. Settling for an old cowboy movie she curled up in the corner of the big couch waiting for the ‘Duke’ to win another gun battle. The clock on the mantle showed two forty five, another couple of hours at least until her host woke up.  
============================================================  
And that's where he found her when he came down stairs. He had woken at twilight to the smell of fresh coffee which had momentarily disorientated him. Then he remembered. Cassie. He stretched and rolled over, and thought about his house guest, she undoubtedly attracted him, but, and it was a big but, she was young. It would be like sleeping with Jessica. His lips twitched into a grin. Where did the ‘sleeping with’ come from! He slid out of the big bed and went for a shower. Dressed in clean shirt and grey pants he went downstairs to the kitchen and heated a TB in the microwave, taking it into the big room he found Cassie curled up asleep on the couch. He switched off the TV and stood in front of the fire studying the sleeping girl.  
She was milky pale, long black lashes on creamy cheeks; that shock of black hair, her hands folded against her chest; long slim fingers with fingernails that were a pale iridescent pink and long enough to scratch. She wasn’t beautiful in the classical sense, but she was very striking and he could imagine that when she reached maturity and filled out a bit more she would be absolutely stunning. That posed another problem, how much did she know about mature female naiads. How much had her mother told her, was she prepared? Whilst she slept he had spent several hours on the internet learning as much as possible about her kind. They were a complicated being; the females being much prised, and according to Greek legend had many magical powers. They lived for hundreds of years never ageing; well that was something they had in common; and they mated for life with the mate of their own choosing, which was usually someone powerful in the political or financial sense.

The fire crackled, hissed and spat resin onto the hearth and she opened her eyes. She sat upright when she saw him watching her.  
‘Oh, your awake, I was going to have one of those ready' she pointed to the bottled blood he was holding 'and I slept through the stupid old film’ she shut up as his face twitched into a smile.  
‘Did you sleep well’ he asked  
‘Like a baby’ she replied ‘I didn’t wake up till one, I guess I was really tired.’  
‘Good, now what would you like to do. It’s too cold to go for a walk, but I have plenty of games and the Wii box. Do you play chess?’ she was staring at him a quizzical expression on her face and laughter in her eyes. ‘Have I said something funny? He asked  
‘No, oh no, I'm sorry, it’s just I can’t imagine you with a Wii box’ and she started giggling.  
He tried to look offended, but didn’t do a very good job.  
‘I’m quite good at golf, tennis and the motor sports’ he explained  
‘Right, I challenge you to a game of tennis’ she uncurled from the couch and ran to the kitchen for a glass of water, sleeping in front of the fire had not been a good idea, she felt very warm. Coming back into the room carrying a full glass, having already drunk one in the kitchen, he looked up from the Wii box he was setting up.  
‘Are you okay’ his eyes were full of concern, which she found touching.  
‘Yes, I’m fine. So long as I have plenty to drink or a bath or shower once a day I’m okay, I prefer the bath or shower option though.’  
‘You are welcome to use the shower in my bathroom, clean towels are in the cabinet.’ he smiled and then turned away to adjust the Wii box  
‘I could do with changing out of this pullover, it’s a bit warm now; I’ll be five minutes’ she said over her shoulder heading for the stairs.  
‘Take your time’ he called at her.  
He watched her retreating back, resisting an almost overwhelming temptation to follow her. Whilst she was in the house it was going to be a game of cat and mouse, and at that moment he was not quite sure who was the cat; and who was the mouse.

She pushed open his bedroom door and looked at the huge bed, a four poster no less, the whole room was neat and tidy, bed made and no discarded clothing anywhere. Did he have a washing machine and dryer? Or was there a lady from the village that came and collected his dirty washing and then brought it all back neatly ironed? The bathroom door was open and she flicked the light switch, like the bed it was huge. A spa bath, no less, and a walk in shower cabinet big enough to hold a party in. Boy, you could really have fun in there. She shook her head, dispelling the thoughts running through her imagination. Closing and locking the door she quickly undressed, and then cursed herself she had not brought a change of clothes from her room with her. She found a clean towel in the tall cabinet that enveloped her like a toga; she only had to cross the landing, the towel would do. Ten minutes later she had to drag herself out of the shower; it was wonderful, powerful but not so powerful that it made her skin smart. She towel dried her hair and wrapping herself in the towel, she quietly opened the bathroom door fully expecting to find him standing there, but he wasn’t, and felt a little nag of disappointment. She made it across the hall and finished drying herself. Slipping on the black leggings she wore the night before, she found an emerald green skinny top that she had almost grown out of but loved, the colour really suited her. It was a bit tight and pushed her boobs up, but what the hell.

Descending the stairs two at a time, she didn’t see the expression on his face as she came into view.  
God Almighty, did she not realise the effect she had. Her creamy, swan like neck was accentuated by the low cut top. He sucked in a mighty breath, and held it while he fought to control his natural instincts, fangs pressing against his top lip, begging to be released. Finally he released the breath and it came out in a quiet hiss. She looked up at his completely stony face and cold stare knowing she had made a serious error of judgement.  
‘I’ll – go and change’ she stammered bolting for the stairs, he stood rooted to the spot, his fists clenched, once she was out of sight he let his fangs slide down.  
When she returned, wearing a loose grey shirt buttoned up to her neck, he was back in control and hid a smile by turning his back and collecting up the controllers for the game.  
‘Right, best of three sets’ he suggested  
‘I need to practice first’ she pouted, he raised an eyebrow ‘I haven’t played this for a long time’ ‘Okay, you can have five minutes practice time, then we play’ he was in control, the cat.  
He watched her as she danced on her toes, chasing the ball back and forth across the net, he couldn't stop his eyes following her small, firm backside. After five minutes he, reluctantly, called time and reset the machine for two players.  
He won the toss and served a blistering ball across the net, she was jumping backwards, almost colliding with the couch in an effort to return. She was like lightening, diving and crouching in front of him to return the low fast balls he sent over the net, in the end he was sending short lobs just over the net because he liked the way she moved in front of him. She dived for a really low ball and finished up flat on her face on the rug laughing so much he had to stop the game. He had won the first two sets and was having fun with her, now for more of the same. Time for the cat to play.  
‘What about golf?’ he innocently enquired  
‘Never played it’ she was sitting cross legged on the rug, trying to recover from her antics ‘I’ll teach you’ he was up for some mischief, his mouth curling into a grin as he looked down at her from hooded eyes.  
He quickly reset the machine and a green sward appeared on the screen, he picked a short par three hole and held out a hand to pull her upright.  
She had been watching him as he fiddled with the Wii controls, sensing this was a different Bill Compton, whatever it was she would be ready for him.  
‘Now you hold the controller length ways’ he tucked one into her hand ‘and watch me’ He swung the imaginary club and landed his ball on the green ‘Now you try’ he said moving to one side  
She stood where he had been and tested the feel of the controller, pulled back far too sharply and the ball dribbled about fifty yards.  
He pressed the reset button on his controller and stood behind her, putting his arms around her he took her controller away and gave her his, then placed his hands over hers. He moved his body forwards and her small backside tucked into his pelvis.  
‘Gently back, don’t snatch.' his voice was low and beside her ear making her skin prickle 'imagine the ball is in your hand and you’re going to toss it onto the green. Take a deep breath in and release when you hit the ball’ he instructed  
She nodded, although her libido was starting to jump all over the place.  
He mimicked her, sucking a breath in, bringing her hands back for the swing, he gently released the breath behind her ear as he swung her arms down. And a very strange thing happened. She rippled against him, her back arched; her shoulders thumping into his chest were followed by her hips colliding with his. She had rippled from head to toe. The ball, which neither of them was watching, landed on the edge of the green. He pressed the reset button  
‘Let’s try that again’ he whispered  
She was wary now, and tried to put as much distance between them as his arms would allow. Again he sucked in a breath and swung back, releasing a soft hiss just behind her ear. She rippled even harder into him that time. She tugged her hands out from under his and turned within his arms, her eyes were blazing.  
‘Don’t do that’ she hissed  
‘Sorry, do what’ he asked innocently, he had found her ‘on’ switch. All females have one and this was hers.  
‘Blow in my...... gills, it – it does things to me’  
His eyes widened, this was new, gills; of course that was how she breathed underwater ‘Show me’ he asked and released her from the circle of his arms She tilted her face to one side and lifted her hair from behind her ear, two thin slits nestled in the junction of her neck and earlobe, about an inch long and he could see pale pink skin inside.  
‘How long can you stay underwater’ he asked completely fascinated with this new revelation ‘Hours and hours, we used to live in the water all the time long ago, but now it’s optional’ This he had to see. His bath was definitely big enough for her to lie on the bottom.  
‘Want to try the spa?’ he asked  
Her eyes narrowed, she was still angry with him but the thought of total immersion in that big bath was exciting.  
'Only if you wear shorts or trunks'  
‘Okay, I’m sure I have some swimmers somewhere’  
She galloped upstairs ahead of him and disappeared into her bedroom He turned the taps on, the huge bath would take some time to fill, what temperature did she like he wondered, probably not too hot. He rummaged in the bottom draws of the dresser and found a pair of swimming shorts, striping off his clothes he pulled them on and turned round to see Cassie regarding him with a totally new look in her eyes and a smile on her lips, she had been watching him change. Their roles had reversed. She was now the cat and he was definitely the mouse.  
She had quietly pushed open his bedroom door just as he was stepping out of his trousers. The sight of his naked muscular rear view had brought her up short. She stopped rooted to the spot as he neatly folded the trousers, laid them on the chair he was standing in front of and then slid first one leg and then the other into the swim shorts. The surprised look on his face as he turned round and saw her made her smile.  
She was wearing a creamy, skin coloured iridescent one piece costume, her legs were long and slim with well-defined thigh and calf muscles, her shoulders were broad and looked muscular from years of swimming. Hard nipples pressed against the material with just enough cleavage showing to make it interesting. When she reached maturity she would be stunningly beautiful. She was beautiful now. Wrong thoughts, shut that down, he chastised himself. But she was temptation itself.  
‘How warm do you like your water?’ he asked  
‘How warm can you take it’ she asked, she seemed to flow over the floor towards him, this was not good. Change subject, he had to become the cat again. He noticed her slender feet and long toes.  
‘Webbed toes?’ he asked, his voice sounded funny, he swallowed hard, clearing his tight throat.  
‘Of course, why do you have a toe fetish?’ she countered as she ran a finger down his breast bone, she was amused at his discomfort, but realised she was playing with fire. Stop it, now. She backed away from him and disappeared into the bath room. Checking the water temperature she slowed the hot tap and increased the cold, just over blood temperature would be fine. She rummaged in the cabinet and found towels and bath mats, laying these on the wooden bench beside the spa. She played with the controls, finding which did what. No bubble bath or salts, just plain water. He had joined her, she could sense him, but he walked to the other side of the bath and pulled on a towelling robe that had been hanging on a hook at the side of the cabinet. She smiled to herself.  
The bath was three quarters full it was enough; she flicked off the tap, slipped into the water and disappeared. All he could see was a bunch of what looked like sea grass, that was her hair; it had turned an iridescent green-black under water. If he looked really hard he could see her eyes, but then she turned over and even they were gone. In a swiftly moving stream or murky pool she would be totally invisible. She surfaced, sitting on the bottom, her head just above the water.  
‘Good, huh?’ she asked  
This he had to see underwater. He dropped the robe and climbed into the bath going straight to the bottom. The water filled his mouth and nose but as he didn’t breathe that wasn’t a problem. He could just make out her torso and legs; they shimmered in the water like refracted light. Her face appeared in front of him, wide smile exposing her small fangs, tiny bubbles escaping from the gills behind her ears. He came up out of the water she followed him.  
‘You like?’ she asked  
‘Totally amazing’ he said ‘how do you do that, disappear?’  
‘We don’t have body hair, just tiny scales, that reflect the light and we – disappear’ she explained ‘how do you think we have remained undetected for so long, we only make ourselves known to the beings we choose’.  
He couldn’t suppress a laugh, thinking how different this Christmas night was from the one he had been expecting. She liked the sound, it sort of rumbled up from his chest. It was the first time she had heard him laugh and his eyes sparkled, golden lights dancing in the blue. She rested her head against the edge of the tub and floated her long legs forward, raising her toes above the water and spreading them apart so he could see the delicate webbing between. He moved forward taking one foot in his hand.  
'May I?' he asked with a grin.  
'Be my guest' she quipped back, and he gently touched the membrane, his fingers sliding over the ball of her foot. She giggled and he raised that questioning eyebrow.  
'Tickles' she smiled, he huffed and dropped her foot back into the water, swinging back to sit next to her against the tub wall. He was comfortable in the warm water and didn't want to move for a while. He fished around for a conversation topic.  
'So what do you do when your not at college?' he asked,  
'I work part time, last job was in a book shop. At least the customers are usually intelligent and they don't piss me off.' he gave her what could only be described as 'an old fashioned look'.  
'I had a really good job in a local pharmacy, but handing out prescription drugs to heroine and crack users really pissed me off, I just wanted to smack them round the head' she paused, he could guess what was coming 'and one day I did' He burst out laughing. She frowned 'He was really obnoxious,' she protested, trying to justify herself 'always had a stupid grin on his face, always trying to chat me up. So, one day, I smacked him, and got fired'.  
'Oh, I don't blame you. I would probably have drained him' he was grinning. She scowled at him, drawing her dark eyebrows together.  
'I know it was wrong, and I know they need help but I can't understand how they can abuse their bodies like that, what's the point. Escapism for a few hours? They need to get real and join the human race' She'd had enough of this conversation and ducked her head under the water, moving to the opposite side of the tub, coming up to face him.  
'So what else do you do in your spare time?' He was watching her intently 'any hobbies?'  
'I like reading, music and' she grinned at him 'fishing, but I don't use a pole and a worm. I'm in the water with the fish so it's a matter of speed and skill. I like to catch the biggest and fastest around. I don't eat them any more,' she bared her little fangs at him ' just catch and let them go. So they know who the boss is.' His face had softened as she spoke 'and I like to lie in a quite shady spot and watch the world go by.' 'You are lucky' he said quietly ' that used to be one of my favourite things.' he closed his eyes and recalled the feel of laying in long grass, the sun on his face, listening to the insects, watching a cricket climb a stalk, calling for a mate.  
Suddenly there was a hundred years of sorrow in his face, she was mortified. She had upset him, made him remember things he would obviously much rather forget.  
She moved forward, crawling up his legs. His eyes flashed open as she straddled his hips, one arm looping around his neck, her other hand cupping his cheek. She dipped forward and gently nibbled his bottom lip then kissed him full on his mouth. For a moment she felt him tense, she deepened the kiss, her tongue flicking under his top lip, his fangs slid out and he lifted her away, turning her sideways and settling her in his lap; her arm still around his neck.  
‘Cassie this is not a good idea’ he breathed into the hair on top of her head ‘Oh I don’t know; feels pretty good to me’ She was wriggling in his lap; he tilted her face up and kissed her, running his tongue over her lips. One hand kneading her back the other holding her chin, she parted her lips and his tongue darted into her mouth snagging on her fangs, she tasted his blood and wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything in her life. He came off her face and stood up taking her with him, water pouring off their bodies. She moved her hands from his neck to cradle his face, thumbs caressing his cool cheeks. His eyes had darkened, pupils fully dilated.  
‘Yes, please' she whispered  
He stepped out of the bath, with one hand threw the mats and towels she had left on the bench to the floor. Kneeling down he lifted her to straddle him again; she began to move against him, sliding erotically over his hardness, her tongue flicking over his lips, testing the tips of his fangs. His conscious pricked again, memories of another time flooding back.  
‘Cassie, this isn't right, you’re too young, it’s not for me to take you’ his voice was husky, eyes dark, almost black.  
Her eyebrows disappeared into her hair fringe. Did he think she was an innocent virgin? She wanted to laugh out loud, he was so different, so old fashioned.  
‘Whoa, stop right there’ she commanded ‘no way am I squeaky clean, you’ve done the research,' he went to speak and she placed her fingers over his lips and touched his fangs 'and don’t try to deny it. This is who I am, I was born for this,' her voice dropped an octave, became soft, seductive 'I took my first lover two years ago. You saved my life, for which I will be forever grateful, and I can think of no better way to thank you, just think of me as your Christmas present. I have only one request. No biting’ She was absolving him of all guilt, it was her decision. She was most definitely the cat but he was quite happy to be the mouse.  
He regarded her steadily for a moment then his fangs disappeared and he rose to his feet, her legs slid down his thighs to the floor. He couldn’t take her on the bathroom floor, she deserved better. Gathering her up he moved to the bedroom, setting her on her feet he slid the shoulder straps of her costume down, she wasn’t lying; her body was completely hairless; she stepped out of the discarded costume and tucked her hands into the waist of his shorts, pushing downwards. They were both naked, his mouth on hers, his tongue demanding entrance to her warm mouth, fingers exploring her small breasts, rolling the hard nipples under his palms. His hands moved, cupping her backside he walked her backwards to the bed, setting her on the edge he dropped to his knees and parted her thighs moving between them. Her sweet scent filled his senses. His mouth followed the path of his hands, licking, nipping and teasing each breast in turn. She bent over his head, long fingers raking through his hair, caressing the back of his neck, tender words whispered in his ear. His spirit soared. She wanted him even though she new what he was, she wanted him. His fingers fluttered over her stomach, moving downwards, seeking her hardened moist clit. She shuddered as he found his goal. Sliding two fingers inside her hot channel he worked her gently whilst she held his face between her hands, her lips moving against his, tongues mimicking the movements of his fingers. He felt her muscles begin to ripple, her breath caught in her throat, heart pounding, her blood singing in his ears. She moaned softly, her fingers tightening on his shoulders as he took her over the edge. He lifted her limp body and gently laid her on the bed, his fangs descended and she pressed a finger to his lips.  
‘Remember, no biting’ she commanded ‘I don’t think I’m capable of stopping you’ He nodded assent unable to speak. Retracting the pearly daggers with difficulty. He took in a deep unwanted breath and spreading her legs apart with one knee slid over her bracing himself on his arms, she closed her eyes and arched her back, her belly meeting his. He angled himself and slowly entered her; the sensation was threatening to finish him there and then. He kept still and fought for control, then began to move within her. She ran her hands around his neck and grabbed a handful of his hair using it to lift her body away from the bed. Her small breasts brushing his chest increased his need for her. It was over to quickly, he felt her muscles tighten, stroking, squeezing around him, urging him to follow her and he let go. He covered her upturned mouth with his, purposely grazing his tongue against her fangs. She tasted his blood again, salty, rich, life giving. She reciprocated and bit her own tongue, he felt the shock wave as their blood mixed, and he moved inside her knowing he was taking her with him, her muscles contracting and expanding around him urging him to another explosion of emotion. She cried out and shook with the force of her orgasm. He stilled and then rolled on his side clamping her to his chest, he was still inside her, internal muscles still slowly contracting and releasing around him. She opened her eyes, staring deeply into the dark pools of his. She knew what he was, and could only guess at the horrible things he had done in the past, but at that particular moment in time she knew that none of that mattered, she wanted all of him. Every single tiny bit.  
Easing out of his arms she moved downwards, tracing patterns across his chest with the tips of her fingers and tongue. He put up a mock resistance, trying to fist a hand in her hair but it was to short to give him any purchase, her lips curled into a smile against his stomach as her tongue swiped around his belly button. His muscles contracted and she moved lower, hands on his hips bones, fingers spread, thumbs digging into the hollows of his pelvis. She rubbed her cheek against his shaft. Soft warm skin against cool hard velvet, now there was no resistance. He rolled onto his back and she crawled between his thighs. He watched her from under hooded eyelids, his top lip drawn back over partially exposed daggers . She licked him, kissed him and sucked him. Her warm soft mouth enclosing him. He growled, low rumbles starting somewhere deep inside. She took him to the brink and then stopped, crawling up his body to position herself over him. Slowly, so slowly she lowered herself onto his swollen shaft, he watched her as she began to move, slowly at first then increasing the pace, finally he could hold out no longer and he grabbed her hips and took over her movements. She leaned forward, hands on his chest, their eyes locked, she bucked on him one last time and fell forward her mouth crashing against his as they came together in a whirlpool of sensations.  
She was lying still on his chest. The smell of her blood and sex was teasing him beyond his control. Tenderly he lifted her away, settling her into the pillows as he backed off the bed. Her eyes flickered open, a smile lifting the corners of her mouth.  
'I'll be right back' he whispered shrugging on his robe.  
'Could I have a glass of water?' she asked, guessing he was heading for the kitchen.  
He popped the top on a TB and filled a tall glass with fresh water while he waited for the microwave to finish. Taking both drinks back to the bedroom he stood at the side of the bed and watched her sleeping. She looked like an innocent child. Who was this girl? What was it that attracted him? Because he was attracted to her more than he cared to admit, even to himself.  
He walked to the window and pressed the button for the shutters, they rolled silently back and he could see the snow covered ground. He looked toward the tree line and the old cemetery. Watching the snow as it drifted down from the leaden sky he gulped down the bottled blood. Back in full control, his hunger partially sated he closed the shutters and slipped beneath the covers. Cassie stirred as he gathered her into his arms. He did not need to sleep, he just wanted to hold her as she slept. It had been a long time since he had shared a bed with someone for a whole night.

 

Chapter 4  
26th December

They slept together, her face against his chest, his arm around her waist, fingers curled against her back. When she woke she tilted her head up to see his face and kissed his mouth. She wriggled under his arm and his fingers uncurled flattening against her back pressing her into his chest.  
‘Let go sweetheart’ she whispered ‘I have to pee’  
His eyes slit open and the corners of his mouth curled, his fingers stopped pressing. She slid from under his arm and off the bed. She washed herself and tidied the bathroom slipping on the robe he had discarded, it smelt of him. She smiled and hugged the robe closer to her body. He was beautiful, she closed her eyes and recalled the feel of his muscular back under her fingers, the way he held her, his power and tenderness. He was a vampire, but not like the monsters she had been told of in stories. She knew they were changing, trying to integrate into ‘normal’ society. She had studied the arguments regarding vampire rights at college and she had come down on their side. Technically they were dead but they lived, so they should be accorded the rights that are due to any other being. At the present time farm animals had more rights than vampires. That premise alone annoyed her.

She padded downstairs and filled the coffee maker, setting the microwave to ‘brown’ she popped in two of the frozen bread rolls. While the rolls cooked she stirred the fire into life and five minutes later she had fresh baked rolls and the house smelt like a home; fresh brewed coffee and baked bread. She smothered the rolls with honey and poured a large mug of coffee and settled herself on the couch in front of the fire. The phone rang, she let it ring and go to the answer phone, a young female voice with a strong southern accent wanted to know if he was 'okay' and she would be back the day after tomorrow and would he call her. She frowned; was she poaching on another female’s territory? She curled into the corner of the couch and contemplated her options; strange how one phone call could change her mood. She walked slowly upstairs to her room and got dressed.

He woke at twilight, again the house was full of strange smells; vividly he remembered the taste and smell of her. His stomach clenched, he wanted her here, now, with him. For the first time in many months he had slept without dreams of the one he had lost, his unconscious state filled with memories of pleasure and satisfaction for this new love. He dressed quickly and went to find her. She was in her usual place curled into the corner of the big couch, her face faintly pink from the fire. He bent and kissed her, feeling her warmth.  
‘You’ve a phone message’ she said her face serious as she looked up at him. He looked at her a question in his eyes and she looked away. He felt apprehensive, had he upset her in some way. Please God, he had not hurt her.  
He pressed the message button and the southern drawl filled the room, he clenched his fists and hit the off button. His anger flared, how could she do this to him, he didn’t want to think about her ever again. He couldn’t have her; she had made her choice, so why did she torment him; with one phone call, just the sound of her voice and she had made him descend into that dark dangerous place again. He opened the front door, slamming it behind him he walked into the night.  
Cassie sat horrified; the change in his face and body language had been painful to watch. She rushed to the window and watched him stalk to the edge of the woods surrounding the house. He stood in the moonlight raised his face to the sky and roared, the sound was terrifying. She grabbed her coat and took off after him.  
He heard her coming up behind him, her feet crunching in the crisp snow.  
‘Go away Cassie’ he growled without turning round, the steps kept coming ‘Just go’ he shouted the last command; he didn’t trust himself with her, he was out of control. If she touched him he knew he would do unthinkable things to her. 'Go away' he roared. He heard her sharp intake of breath and retreating footsteps. He snarled and walked into the woods; ripping an overhanging branch from the trunk of a tree he thrashed it against a fallen log until they were both matchwood. His need to destroy something partially vented his ears picked up the sound of his front door slamming. He ran to the edge of the woods just in time to see a small figure trudging down his drive. He moved in a blur and she jumped when he suddenly appeared, her eyes widening in fear.  
'Where the hell are you going’ he snarled forgetting his fangs were fully exposed. She looked horrified and took a pace backwards; his anger returning, he picked her up, bag and all and flew to the porch, she gasped at the speed, he didn’t give a dam. Setting her down inside the front door he took her holdall off her shoulder and threw it at the bottom of the stairs. Wrestling her out of her coat, which she seemed determined to keep on, he pulled so hard at the front fastenings the material ripped, exposing the white padding. He immediately regretted the action and picked her up sitting her on the couch. Crouching in front of her, he gripped her arms to hold her in place as she appeared to be ready to run in any direction but his.  
He was frightening, his whole face changed when his fangs were fully descended, in his anger he looked evil, a monster, a thing of nightmares. She was shivering, her eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but at him, she couldn’t reconcile this animal with the man she had lain with the previous night.  
‘You told me to go’ she mumbled, he slackened his hold on her arms and with a soft click she heard his fangs retract.  
‘I didn’t mean go away….. just leave me alone’ he tried to explain  
‘I am obviously poaching on someone else’s land’ she continued He let go of her arms and sat back, what was she talking about. She jumped away from him and went to stand in front of the window; her arms folded across her chest in the classic ‘don’t touch me’ attitude.  
‘Poaching?’ he asked, confused  
‘Who is she? She came back at him  
He looked down at the floor and let out a hissing sigh. Rising to his feet; he took one pace towards her his hands held out but she raised a hand to stop him.  
‘Stay right there’ she commanded, ‘I need an explanation. Are you involved with someone else?’ ‘No – yes’ he corrected himself ‘but not the way you think, it’s complicated, she is of no consequence’ She made a noise that sounded like a snort.  
‘She must be of great ‘consequence’ if she can provoke that sort of reaction in you. Are you missing her that much?’ she almost spat the words at him. She was flushed and still shaking with fear.  
He tried taking another pace towards her but she moved behind the couch, keeping its’ bulk between them. He could see the anger and fear in her eyes. He was lost, didn't know what to do. She was spiralling away from him. He was going to loose her, just as he had lost another.  
‘Tell me?’ she demanded ‘If you don’t tell me I am leaving whether you like it or not’ He could have pinned her to the floor and she wouldn't have a chance to avoid him. He fought his anger down and took a deep breath.  
‘It’s a very long story, all you need to know is that there is a bond that was forged many months ago and it has not yet – died -and will not for quite some time.’ he didn’t want to tell her the whole sordid story  
‘A bond? Were you married, engaged?’ she pressed him for a proper answer, her voice edged with sarcasm ‘No, no we are not legally tied,’ he was searching for the right words, he had not told the truth in the past and this had cost him dear, perhaps now was the time to be honest.  
‘We have a blood bond’ he said it simply and quietly  
She looked at him for a full minute before saying  
‘What’s that?’  
He collapsed onto the couch, his anger just a distance memory; he realised his answer to her questions could make or break their relationship. And he was fearful he was falling into the familiar trap of deceptions and half-truths. ‘Come and sit down, please. And I’ll explain as simply as I can.'  
She hesitated, but finally sat down at the opposite end of the couch, he looked at the three feet of space between them. Right now it could have been three million miles.  
‘Vampire blood has.....unusual properties, you know humans use it like a drug,’ she nodded ‘it can heal injuries really fast, improves how humans feel and look. But if a human takes a quantity of the same blood over a period of time a link is forged between that vampire and the human. That’s what happened, I can ‘feel’ her moods, if she is in pain or happy. The link will eventually fade because she is with another now but until that happens she will always force herself into my mind, whether I want it or not’ He spoke quietly and tried to read the expression on her face.  
‘She hurt you badly’ she said at last and he nodded ‘Why did she leave you?’  
'She thought I had been unfaithful to her. And she felt she could no longer trust me.' he huffed out a sound, almost a cough ‘As she was no longer mine she was taken by a much stronger vampire. I couldn’t fight him, so he just took what he wanted’ he sounded ashamed  
‘Do you still love her?’ she asked, at least she had stopped shaking and had curled her legs up hugging her knees in the corner of the couch.  
He thought carefully; did he still love her?  
‘No’ he answered truthfully ‘but she still stirs my…’  
‘Blood’ she finished the sentence for him  
‘Emotions I was going to say’ he corrected her with a wry smile  
She realised this was a big admission for a vampire; they were supposed to be emotionless. Cold, cynical and calculating, she had been taught. Even at college the impression given during her lectures was that everything a vampire said should be distrusted as they were only out for themselves and didn’t give a dam about anyone else, least of all humans. But when he smiled and turned those beautiful blue eyes on her it was difficult to stay mad at him.  
‘So to get this... .’ she was hunting for the right word ‘link, she bit you?’ she sounded incredulous  
‘No, she’s a walking disaster area, always getting into trouble’ he realised this was not quite the truth ‘I had to heal her on several occasions’  
‘Ah,’ she said ‘So it was a link more by accident than on purpose’ He thought about that, she was right. Only once had he asked Sookie to bite him and she had refused, saying to was 'gross'. He had just been carrying out his orders and protecting her which meant he had given her his blood to keep her alive or heal her from some injury.  
‘So’ she paused, her forehead creased in a frown ‘she didn’t ask or necessarily want the link’ He began to wonder which way this conversation was going ‘And she didn’t resist this other vampire from taking over her attention?’ she continued ‘She went to him voluntarily? The bond was stronger on your part than hers?’ Put that way he had to agree. Though Eric's involvement in the situation was not necessarily 'voluntary' on Sookie's part.  
‘What are you studying at college?’ he asked, thinking he already knew the answer ‘Law’ she said bluntly  
He smiled, of course, she had just made the argument that none of this was his fault and he was the injured party. He was pretty sure Sookie wouldn’t see it that way but if it meant Cassie saw the situation in a rational way that was okay with him. It was possible the first hurdle was over.  
‘How many times does this have to happen?' she asked  
He had to be honest about that one, she had to know what would happen if she ever took a quantity of his, or any vampire blood.  
‘A change happens right from the first time, but it takes three occasions for the bond to become permanent’ he waited for her reaction.  
‘What happens after the first time?’ her eyes had narrowed ‘Is it permanent or does it wear off’  
‘With humans all their senses are heightened, hearing, touch, taste’ he paused ‘libido. It usually lasts for two to three months then the effects start to wear off, if more blood is taken during that period the effects are semi-permanent, which is the bond I suffer now. This will last for anything up to eighteen months, during that time if she is in danger or calls my name I will feel compelled to go to her.’  
‘Oh great’ she said rather sulkily  
‘I am being honest with you Cassie, you asked me to explain and I am trying to. It’s difficult to understand but it’s how we function from the minute we’re turned. Everything is about blood, it’s how we survive.’ he gently shook his head and part of a leaf fell in his lap. He looked at his hands they were filthy, running his fingers through his hair he dislodged bits of tree bark and leaf. His shirt front was torn, he must look a mess. Enough of this; he stood up.  
‘I’m going to have a shower, I’m sorry if I frightened you but this is what I am, I’m not human, or a naiad, I’m vampire and always will be.’ With that he started for the stairs.  
She was slowly digesting what he had said  
‘When were you turned’ she suddenly asked as he reached the bottom stair.  
‘1870’ he replied not breaking his stride  
She sat for a few minutes contemplating her next options; she could just get up now and go, her bag was still lying at the bottom of the stairs where he had thrown it. But she didn’t want to leave him; in fact she wanted to stay – regardless of what he was. He fascinated her. So maybe she had to replace this fickle woman in his soul, she was undine, a born seducer, okay she wasn’t fully mature and she had only tried her skills out on a handful of the college boys, but it had produced the desired reaction.  
She stretched out her legs and kicked off her wet shoes, tossing a log on the fire so the house would stay warm she soundlessly walked upstairs.  
His bedroom door was firmly closed. If she had guessed right her life was about to take a new turn. She punched 1.8.7.0 on the keypad and was rewarded with a soft click as the lock released. She opened the door just enough to let her slim frame through then closed it as quietly as possible. The bathroom door was not closed and she could hear the shower running. Stripping off her jeans and tee shirt leaving just her briefs, she silently walked into the bathroom. Okay, she thought, this is Christmas present number two.

 

Chapter 5

He stood under the shower, head down, arms braced, hands flat on the tiles either side of the controls. That way the water crashed onto his head, neck and shoulders. He didn’t want to think about anything, if he thought he started to make plans for the future. He had made that mistake before. There was no way he wanted to do that again. Just let the hot water wash all his thoughts away.  
His back was turned towards her; she felt her pelvic muscles tighten as she took in his muscular body. She moved to the shower cabinet door, either he was in a dream or had water in his ears because he didn’t hear her open the door and slip inside. She was within body touching distance of him when he suddenly turned round.  
‘Cassie what are you doing?’ he looked shocked  
‘Just doing what I was born for’ she replied looking up at him.  
His top lip moved; he was controlling his fangs; she walked into him sliding her arms under his and around his back, her sharp nails digging into his shoulders. He folded her into his chest, arching her back to bring her face under his, truly grateful he hadn’t frightened her so much that she still accepted him, wanted him. He kissed her, his tongue snagging again on her tiny fangs, he lifted her off her feet; she took the hint and clamped her legs around his hips. Her skin felt like silk under the water, it cascaded off her breasts and back running between her legs and down his stomach. Her hands locked in his hair, he let go of her and snapped the thin lace sides of her briefs, pulling the remains from between her legs. She was making small sounds in his mouth, her hands chasing each other from his hair to his shoulders. Her mouth grinding against his, tongues fighting. He was hard and could feel her silky wetness as she moved up and down, rubbing herself against his belly. Swinging her back against the wall he entered her roughly, feeling her muscles clamp immediately around him he didn’t move. He wanted to remember this moment, remember the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair, the touch of her hands. She started to move gently up and down using his hips as leverage. That was when his fangs slid out.  
Her emotions were on overload; the feel of him inside her as he began the rhythmic flexing of his hips began to tip her over the edge into the warm explosion that started deep inside her belly then flooded her whole body. As the sensation grew she came away from his mouth and bit his shoulder; her tiny fangs punctured his skin and she sucked in a mouthful of his blood. Salt, woody, life. She sucked again.  
He tilted his head back, not believing what she was doing. Then he chose his spot on her neck just above the collarbone and struck. Sweet, warm blood flooded his mouth, she tasted like a warm summers day; he could smell the flowers, feel the breeze, everything he remembered. He took another mighty mouthful and poured into her. She shuddered in his arms, and his knees buckled. He knelt on the floor taking her down with him, his head was dizzy; again he pulled her blood into his mouth. He wanted all of her.  
She was getting weak, she tried calling his name and pulling his face away from her but his fangs were locked in her neck. He was going to drain her; she began to panic, she had to stop him somehow. She felt around his face and pressed her thumbs flat against his closed eyes, she began to press, hard, harder. If she had to pop his eyes out she would,. He would heal, she wouldn't. Suddenly he reacted, his face came away from her neck and he looked at her. His eyes were glassy, a trickle of her blood oozing from the corner of his mouth; washed away by the shower which was still bathing them in warm water. She closed her eyes and gave in to the darkness.  
Slowly his eyes regained their focus; he was holding a limp body in his arms blood still trickling from his puncture marks. He bent his head and licked the wounds clean, healing them. He staggered to his feet, flicked off the shower and took his burden into the bedroom. Laying her on the bed he lay beside side her cradling her head against his chest. He could hear her steady heartbeat; she would recover in a while, but it had been a close call. He pulled the quilt over them both and waited for her to wake. He was trying to make sense of it all. She had bitten him, how magical that had been. She was making her own bond with him. He didn’t have to glamour her; take her by force or save her from some deadly danger. She just accepted him. It had been her choice. She had seen him at his worse, as he really was and it had frightened her, he'd seen the fear her eyes, but she still accepted him, wanted him. And this was how he repaid her, remorse overwhelmed him. He promised himself he would never treat her like that again. While he waited he began thinking about the future.  
She was unconscious for almost half an hour; then her slim body twitched and her sea green eyes slowly opened. He kissed her forehead, and a small hand came up to touch his cheek. She let out a shuddering sigh.  
‘I thought you were going to kill me’ she whispered, his arms tightened around her.  
‘Never ’he whispered, though it had been a close thing ‘you are much too precious; I am so sorry, next time make sure I’ve fed on something, or someone’ he teased ‘before you bite me.  
She wriggled against him. She was happy, content to just lay there, her head tucked under his chin.  
‘Do you need anything?’ he asked ‘a drink, something to eat?  
‘Not right now’ she answered ‘just hold me for a bit longer’ He was happy to oblige, he had several questions that needed answering but they could wait for a while.  
She was curling his chest hair around in her fingers; ‘Did I do it right?’ she asked  
‘There is no right or wrong way, but why did you?’ he had already guessed the answer but wanted to hear her say it  
‘She hurt you, I never will’ she whispered  
He tilted her face upwards and kissed her tenderly, crushing her into his body. Now his mind was made up, he would put his plan into action and she would have to go along with it. He gazed down into her green eyes, she smiled at him and a wash of pure emotion hit him like a freight train. She loved him. He suddenly felt overwhelmed, the emptiness he had been feeling for months melted away. He was a young man again, in love with a beautiful girl. His spirit soared, if he had a beating heart it would be pounding, making him feel light headed, tongue tied, afraid to break the moment with silly words.  
She watched the emotions flit across his face and moving her hand to his shoulder, pushed gently. He gave way and rolled onto his back, she followed him, straddling his belly. She leaned forward, her hands on his chest, fingers stroking his nipples, lower and lower her face came towards his. She paused, millimetres from his nose, her eyes locked with his. 'Make love to me' she whispered, her lips brushing his. Now it was his turn to smile.  
An hour or so later, seated in the corner of the couch with her in his lap dressed in his oversize bathrobe, he began to ask questions. Where was she at college? Charlottesville; Virginia Law; one of the best law colleges in the US. If she was half way through her finals year would she be willing to go back and complete the course? Yes, but she couldn’t afford to, she was broke. He had suspected this; he suggested he would give her a monthly allowance. She had protested loudly, saying she wouldn’t be a kept woman etc., etc; All the usual excuses. He had smiled and this had made her crosser. He told her he was being totally altruistic, as having a lawyer in the family, so to speak, would be very useful. At this she had softened and agreed that it would be a very small allowance, just enough for her living expenses. Then he got to the tricky bit. Did she live on campus? Yes, but it had got difficult as she shared with three other girls and they moaned about the time she took in the bathroom, and she had tried out her particular talent on one of her room mates boyfriends, which had caused a big fight. He laughed at this and she snuggled into his chest to hide her flaming cheeks. He told her, in as offhand manner as he could manage, that a friend of his had an apartment in Charlottesville which he thought was quite near the college. As this friend was in Europe for a few months the apartment was empty and she could use it. This was a down right lie, as the apartment building was one of his investments and he knew there was an empty one, as the previous tenants had moved out two weeks ago. She screwed her eyes up, and looked at his still face. She guessed this was untrue, but the thought of an apartment all to herself was very appealing. She also thought it might be useful if he wanted to visit, which was exactly what he was thinking; but that was for the future. Finally she agreed, but the allowance had to be small, and she promised not to mess the apartment up or upset the neighbours. No problem there, he was going to do that over the next couple of weeks when the builders moved in. He lifted her off his lap and stood up, telling her to go and eat as he was going to email his friend and arrange to have the keys to the apartment left somewhere for her to collect. In the small study he sent two emails, one to the agent who looked after the property telling him that a new tenant would be taking over the empty apartment sometime in January and giving him a list of the alterations he wanted done. The second was to the firm of contractors he used for alterations and redecorations with a copy of the list and instructions that he wanted done during the next two weeks, all invoices to be sent to him.  
Then he went back into the main room and waited, chugging a TB, while she finished her meal. Then, without waiting for her to wash her plate he collected her in his arms and flew up the stairs to bed. He felt good, happier than he had for months. He had purpose back in his life.

 

Chapter 6  
27th December

Sookie called again the next day. This message sounded petulant, she was sorry and could not understand why he had not called her back and as she would be collecting a few things from home when she got back the next day she would come over and see him. Cassie was cuddled into his side whilst they listened to the answer machine, his hand gently rubbing her shoulder. And it didn’t falter, she breathed a sigh of relief and he smiled down into her troubled eyes.  
He flipped open his mobile and auto dialled Sookie’s number, that would have to go, she thought. He left a message telling her he was very well, no need for her to call round and he would see her sometime in the future. Cassie felt smug. He kissed her lightly and swung her towards the kitchen. ‘Go and get something to eat’ he told her ‘you can’t live on honey alone, go and put something solid in that little belly, and while you are there I’ll have a blood.’  
She skipped away from him, ‘Sure you don’t want the real thing’ she teased ‘No more tonight, enough is enough; you need to recover fully before you indulge me again’ he went to chase her and she ran away into the kitchen.  
They had discussed how quickly she could make up any blood loss, she couldn’t take B12; her pathogenic make up was slightly different to humans. But her recovery rate was quicker; the main problem was that while she was immature she had less blood in her body than a human. Approximately one pint less. He had to be very careful how much he took; the first time had been too much, which is why she had passed out. He wouldn't put her through that again.  
She had bitten him again that evening.  
He had opened his eyes at twilight to find her twined around him, her nose almost touching his, green eyes dancing. A small hand was firmly stroking his cock, as he had been dreaming about her it didn't need any encouragement. She grinned and before he was properly awake she backed down his body, nipping at his chest and stomach. He sucked in a huge mouthful of unwanted air as her hot mouth closed over the swollen tip. A low growl escaped his throat as she licked and sucked, soft fingers caressing the sensitive skin between his legs, cupping the heavy sack. This would not do, it was to fast. He lifted her up and rolled them both over, pinning her arms above her head.  
'You no likey' she said with a mock oriental accent.  
'Oh, I likey.' his fangs had run out, making his grin wolfish 'now it's my turn' he pushed her thighs apart with his knees, still holding her wrists captive with one hand he slid the other hand under her hips and lifted.  
She cried out as his tongue gently stroked her swollen nub, she began to wriggle, fighting to get her hands free. He did not oblige. She came quickly, screaming his name, her milky juices exploding on his tongue. Then he released her hands, immediately fingers locked in his hair and pulled upwards, he moved snakelike, towards her face. Locking his mouth on hers, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he slid into her welcoming warmth. She knew exactly his moment of release and as he shuddered and bucked into her she bit down hard on the top of his shoulder. Her timing was perfect, the pull on his blood sent his senses into overload, head going back he roared and pounded her into the mattress as she writhed under his weight.  
'Bitemebitemebiteme' she screamed in one long word, barely in control he snarled and grazed her neck suddenly afraid of what he would do. 'Now, now' she urged. He struck and she convulsed beneath him, fingernails digging into his shoulders as her internal muscles clamped around him. The feel of her fangs in his shoulder again brought him back to reality, gently licking his marks clean he rolled onto his side. She followed, curling into his chest. He held her until her heartbeat steadied then carried her into the shower and washed her clean.

She had become addicted to him, finding it impossible to keep her hands off him. He was noticing changes in her, her skin was glowing, her eyes were greener, her hair glossy. His blood was working its magic.  
While she was in the kitchen he went to check his emails, his agent had replied confirming he would arrange a meeting with the contractors for the following day the 28th. She had to be back at college for the 17th January. Take out two days for the New Year period that left fourteen days to get the work completed, it should be enough. Then his email signal ‘pinged’ and the virus checker kicked in, the mail was from a new address. He opened the mail and read it. He printed it off and went back into the main room. Cassie was sitting on the couch finishing off one of the ready meals she had found in the freezer; his bottle of TB was on the hearth keeping warm. He handed her the printed email and picking up the bottle, stood with his back to the fire sipping and watching her read.  
She sucked in a breath ‘Is this for real?’ she asked  
He nodded ‘I told you I'd posted your details on the website, looks like your relatives have found you’ The mail was from her fathers’ second cousin, a lady called Daphne Hearn; she lived in a small town approximately hundred and fifty miles north, just outside of Magnolia. She would be grateful if Cassie would call and there was a phone number.  
‘What do I do?’ she asked turning wide green eyes up to him ‘Call her tomorrow, during the day’ he instructed ‘if she is related, you need her; she will be someone you can talk to’ She nodded assent, he moved to sit beside her putting an arm around her shoulders; she laid her head on his chest. She was full of apprehension; he could feel it through the bond. He kissed the top of her head.  
‘She won’t like I’m here with you’ she said quietly  
‘No, she probably won’t’ he agreed ‘but she can’t make you do anything you don’t want to’ I’ll see to that, he thought, possessive instinct kicking in.  
‘I’ll just give her a call and see what she says’ she said firmly ‘Good’ he said and hugged her tighter.

28th December

It was late morning when she wriggled out from under his arm and slipped out of bed. She washed and dressed in the spare room and went to do her ‘chores’ as she jokingly called them. He had insisted she treat his home as hers until it was time for her to go back to college, he enjoyed the homely feel she brought to the old house. Stirring the fire into life, she tidied up the kitchen and main room and made some breakfast, she was getting through her supply of honey. She would have to re-stock, perhaps he could order her some on the internet. The knock on the front door startled her, she went and opened it. And found herself looking into a pair of soft brown eyes. This had to be Sookie; she was wearing a long cranberry coloured hooded coat, snow boots, scarf and mittens.  
‘Hi’ she said and smiled, a little to brightly ‘I’m Sookie Stackhouse’ ‘Hello’ Cassie replied, she did not invite her in. She was holding a small box covered in Christmas wrapping.  
‘I’ve brought this over for Bill’ she held out the box ‘is he all right?’ ‘He’s fine, asleep right now; I’ll see he gets this when he wakes’ she said taking the box out of the blonds’ hand ‘I’ll tell him you called’ ‘Oh, thanks’ she gave her a strange look, turned on her heel and walked off across the garden Cassie watched her retreating figure until it disappeared into the trees then she closed the door, he hadn’t told her the ‘she devil’ lived in the house next-door.  
She placed the box on the hall stand and decided now was as good a time as any to make the call to Daphne. She dialled the number and after two rings it was answered by a low melodic voice. She introduced herself and waited for a reaction. Daphne started to cry, she could hear the break in her voice and she sobbed quietly while she told Cassie how she had feared she had lost all her relatives to the hurricane, how sorry she was that she had lost her family, but how pleased she had been when her son had pointed out her description on the alternative website. What was she doing, she was very welcome to come and live with them, she had a daughter and a son, the daughter was married and had a six month old baby, her son was still at home and worked for a local firm of architects. There was plenty of room in the house since her daughter had moved out so she was very welcome to move in. Cassie explained that she was going back to college to finish her degree and qualify as a lawyer, but she would love to visit at weekends. Daphne suggested that maybe she could visit before she went back to college, so they could really get to know each other. Cassie agreed it would be a good idea and she would talk to her host about a visit. Then the crunch came. Daphne asked who she was staying with.  
‘His name is Bill Compton, and he saved my life’ she explained how she had crashed and how he had saved her from total de-hydration, and hypothermia.  
‘Is he human dear’ Daphne asked, knowing full well he probably wasn’t as only non-humans have access to the website he had put her details on.  
‘No, he’s a vampire’ she heard the sharp intake of breath ‘but he’s main streaming’ as if that explained everything ‘Please be very careful, and can you ask him to call me this evening; I need to talk to him, I assume he’s resting at the moment.’ She didn’t sound reassured by her assertion that Bill was main streaming.  
‘Yes, of course, I expect he would like to talk to you’ she reassured her cousin that she was quite all right and after protracted ‘goodbyes’ and promises to be careful she hung up.

The sun was going down; she stirred the fire and threw on a couple of big logs. Scooped a finger full of honey from the remains of the jar, she licked it off into her mouth. Then she padded upstairs, punched the code for his bedroom door, stripped off and climbed back into bed with him, wriggling back under the same arm that had released her a few hours before. She loved doing this, being there when he woke up, watching his face change and come to life, the look in his eyes when he recognised her, the bone crushing hug he gave her. And she knew he loved the warmth of her body bringing him back to life.

 

Chapter 7  
28th December evening

His eyes flickered open, and he breathed in her smell, the smell of summer sun, meadow grass and fresh water. Again it nudged a memory he couldn't quite reach. He kissed her and tasted the honey. My sweet little naiad, he thought.  
‘Did you phone your cousin’ he asked  
‘Yes and she wants you to phone her this evening’ she hesitated ‘I had a visitor’ His eyes narrowed ‘Who was it’ he asked quietly  
‘Your ex’ she mumbled  
He lay quiet, she must have gone to see Sam and been told about his ‘house guest’. Being a curious little madam she had to see for herself. The outside world was intruding on their idyll. Was it fate that had brought this strange little being into his life; He was a great believer in fate. Some things you couldn’t change, if it happened it happened. But occasionally you could direct the turn of events. And he was going to try to do that from now on.  
‘She will be back’ he said simply ‘time to rise, I need a drink.’ And he climbed off the bed, smiling at the slightly annoyed expression on her face.  
She climbed back into her clothes as he dressed quickly in his usual button down shirt and grey pants, he seemed to have an unlimited supply of clean clothes, where as she was running out.  
Down in the kitchen he cracked open a bottle of TB and warmed it in the microwave, she drank a full glass of water and their first visitor of the night arrived. This one was very welcome. He was a big bulk of a man with a thick mane of greying black hair, Bill introduced him as Tray Dawson. She shook his outstretched hand and he produced her purse and best of all, her mobile phone. Tray had recovered her car from the ditch and found these items in the passenger foot well. She was overjoyed. Her purse contained her ID card, and her student cards. She would need them and had been wondering how to get replacements. He told Bill that the car was a write off but it was worth a few hundred dollars to him as spare parts. Bill looked at her and she nodded agreement, Tray produced a thick wad of bills from his back pocket and solemnly and carefully counted out the cash on the table. Bill thanked him for his help and after nodding goodnight to her he left.  
‘He’s a werewolf’ she said as Bill closed the door on the bulky back ‘Correct, my dear, but he’s a relatively nice were’ he smiled at her wide eyes, welcome to my world he thought.  
He was teaching her the skills of backgammon when the second visitors approached. He suddenly became very still and looked towards the door. She could hear the noise of a car engine coming up the drive.  
‘Upstairs now’ he ordered jumping upright, every sense on alert, ‘lock yourself in my room’ she was still seated ‘now!’ he hissed at her  
She ran for the stairs as a sharp knock sounded on the front door. He waited until she had disappeared round the turn but he didn’t hear the lock snap. Dam her, he thought. He opened the door and was greeted with a brittle smile, he looked over the blonds head and there was the Viking dressed in black as usual. His hands clenched.  
‘Hello Bill’ she breathed ‘may we come in’  
He could not deny his sheriff; he opened the door fully and allowed them to enter. Eric’s face broke into a grin as he passed him. Eric stopped in the middle of the hall way and he sniffed hard. She went into the main room and sat on the edge of the couch.  
‘Sookie tells me you have a house guest, who is a bit – odd’ Eric was tasting the air ‘but I think I recognise that smell, haven’t come across it for some years, but I have definitely tasted it before’ he turned his face to Bill a look of mock surprise in his eyes. ‘Well, well you have got yourself a prize this time; that is naiad, if I’m not mistaken. Where is she – in the bath, I guess’  
Before Bill could move he had flown upstairs coming to an abrupt halt in front of a small figure in the corridor. Bill appearing milliseconds later, coming to a skidding halt several feet behind the big Viking. He was seething, his fangs had popped and his fists were clenched at his sides.  
Cassie took one pace backwards then a big hand grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back forcing her against this huge vampires’ muscular chest. She leaned away from him as much as possible, the vampire followed, bending her backwards, his long hair brushing her face as he sniffed her neck..  
‘I compliment you Compton on your choice’ his bright blue eyes were burrowing into Cassie’s head, she closed her eyes and thought of Bill. His side of their bond became overloaded with fear but also defiance. ‘Not quite mature, but enough to be interesting, I see you have put your stamp on her already’ the big vampire continued. And she felt a finger brush the puncture marks on her neck.  
'She is mine' Bill growled and took one pace forward, Eric looked over his shoulder; ‘Down boy’ he snapped and his fangs slid out.  
Cassie heard Sookie say ‘Eric’ in a frightened voice  
‘Perhaps when you have finished with her you would be good enough to pass her on’ the Viking was saying smoothly ‘or we could do a swap’  
Cassie heard Sookie’s sharp intake of breath. ‘Or I could just take her’ the Viking continued, he paused ‘history repeating it’s self’ he said, mocking Bill’s impotent state.  
Something in Cassie snapped, she was terrified of this big brute but how dare he treat her like an object to be handed around. ‘You arrogant, smug bastard’ she spat at the big vampire. Then she brought her knee up between his legs and with her free hand punched him full on the nose. She knew kneeing a vampire in the crotch would have little effect but it made her feel better. Eric’s face registered shock for a moment. And a trickle of blood ran from his nose onto his top lip. He wiped it with a finger.  
The Viking grinned evilly ‘Feisty as well, double compliments Compton.’ He was holding the blooded finger towards her mouth. ‘You’ve made me bleed, I really think you should kiss it better’ he mocked  
Cassie heard Bill in her head saying over and over again ‘No, no, no’. She twisted her head away from the approaching finger; Sookie was begging Eric to stop. Bill was growling deep in his throat. And she was furious. She closed her eyes and focused her energy, slowly her skin began to change colour, hands first. The big hand that circled her wrist began to smoke and Eric released his grasp with a ugly growl. The silver had reached her shoulders and was infusing her neck and chest. Eric took a pace backwards, his lips pulled back in a snarl. She began to glow, a silvery white light radiating from her skin. She took a pace forwards, forcing the Viking back.. The pupils of her eyes had become liquid silver, swirling in a vortex and she kept advancing, pushing the Viking further and further back towards the stairs.  
'You will leave this house now and never return' she hissed. Her voice had a sharp edge, like cold steel. For a moment it seemed Eric would challenge her, she raised a hand and pointed at him, liquid silver flowed from her fingers through the air. It landed on the toe of the Vikings boot and solidified.  
Eric grabbed Sookie taking her off her feet as he flew downstairs. She heard the front door slam and then the noise of a big vehicle engine starting up, she waited until the crunch of tyres on the drive had retreated and then she started shaking and her knees gave way. The silver was gone as quickly as it appeared. Bill touched her carefully, and then gathered her into his arms. He just held her until the shakes subsided, telling her how brave she had been and how proud of her he was. She just clung to the front of his shirt.  
‘I’m going to phone your cousin’ he said at last  
She turned her face up to him; his beautiful blue eyes were very serious and troubled.  
‘Go and shower’ he commanded ‘you smell of him’ and he pushed her inside his bedroom door, turning his back he flew downstairs. In the hall he stood still and closed his eyes. Then he picked up the phone.  
She stood under the hot water and scrubbed her arms, legs and shoulders. She was washing her hair when he joined her; he carried on massaging her head as she clung to him. He washed away the soap and turned the shower off. Wrapping her in a big towel he carried her into the bedroom; he laid her on the bed and sat next to her.  
'Now' he began 'do you want to tell me what that was all about?'  
'It's our ultimate protection, but it uses most of our energy. I wasn't sure if I could. But he made me so angry' she raised a hand to touch his face. 'I told you a little lie. I'm a bit more than a naiad. I'm supernatural Bill, I am tied to the earth. I am part of it, it's part of me. I can change into many things. Silver seemed to be the obvious choice – I didn't think stone would have been as effective'.  
'Remind me not to make you angry' he smiled and turned his face to kiss the palm of her hand 'I've spoken to Daphne and I'm taking you there tomorrow night’ he said it without looking at her ‘you cannot stay any longer, now he knows you’re here, Please understand’ he said simply  
‘Is that how he took her’ her voice was almost a whisper ‘by deception, I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to make me take his blood. Is he that much more powerful than you?’  
He nodded ‘He is almost a thousand years old, I cannot deny him anything. He’s my sheriff.’ She looked puzzled ‘my boss. If he wants you, he will just take you. So I must get you away.’ He paused ‘I cannot see you for a while’  
She sat bolt upright ‘No. I won’t leave you, trust me. He will never take me away’ she was going to cry  
‘I don’t want you involved in my world, it’s too dangerous. Go back to college, I’ll come and visit you in a few months’ he paused again ‘if you still feel the same. I will make arrangements to keep you safe until you finish your degree and qualify.’  
‘Will he hurt you?’ she asked her eyes brimming with tears  
‘He will probably find some awful task for me to do, but if it keeps you out of his way it will be worth it’ He took her gently in his arms, stroking her back, kissing her tear streaked face.  
‘Now stop crying, it’s not the end of the world. I’ll come and see you at Easter. That gives you enough time to settle back into college and do some studying.’ He was trying to cheer her up ‘it’s still early, go put some clothes on and come downstairs. I have some arrangements to complete; did you know Daphne is a doctor?’  
‘No, she didn’t tell me that, what sort of doctor – I mean is she medical or does she teach? She asked sliding off the bed and going into the spare bedroom to rummage in her holdall. He had changed the subject to try and keep her mind off her encounter with Eric.  
‘Both’ he was standing in the doorway watching her dress, how could he be so cool after what had just happened ‘She lectures at the local teaching hospital and has an open clinic in Magnolia. She suggested you could help her out at the clinic till you go back to Virginia.’ He had guessed correctly that Daphne was the doctor for her local supernatural community.  
‘Sounds like fun’ she said not sounding convinced and a bit petulant  
He caught her arm as she went to walk past him, swinging her round to face him ‘Anything that keeps you under her watchful eyes until there is more distance between you and Shreveport is fine by me’ he said sternly.  
‘I’m sorry’ she apologised ‘I’m still a bit on edge’  
He gave her one of his ‘trust me, I’m a vampire' looks which meant exactly the opposite and chased her down the stairs.  
While she prepared some food he warmed a TB and took it into his study. He checked his mobile GPS punching in Daphne’s postcode. It was about two hours driving time if he stuck to the speed limit and in the current ice conditions that would be wise, although the interstate highways would be well gritted. This meant that if they left soon after dark he would have time to see her settled and discuss any arrangements with Daphne before he had to leave to get back here before dawn.  
He emailed his agent and told him to leave the key to the apartment in the apartment as he would pass his spare key onto the new tenant. He had wanted to keep his key as he had planned to arrive one night and surprise her but he would ask her to post the key back to him once settled in the apartment. He then wrote his email address, personal mobile number, land line number and the agents phone number in a small black book placing this and a thousand dollars from his safe in a large brown envelope and wrote her name on the front.  
Back in the main room he handed her the envelope, she opened it and peeped inside. She flushed and turned wide eyes on him  
‘I can’t take all that money, honestly I can’t’ she appealed to him ‘Yes you can, I’ll set up a bank account for your allowance, but I can’t do it until after the holidays, so that will keep you going for a while. I’m sure you’ll want new text and reference books, and some new clothes’ he sat down beside her. She looked at the envelope in her lap; he had finally noticed that she had been rotating the same three outfits, one of which was now in the trash as he said it smelt of the Viking. She felt ashamed.  
He wrapped his arms around her ‘Sweetheart, I’m more interested in what you’re not wearing than what you are wearing, but I may be able to fix that, come with me.’  
Jessica had left an entire closet of clothes when she moved in with Hoyte, there had to be something that would fit her, but he would have to explain about Jessica otherwise she would start to think he was a serial philanderer.  
He led her to a closet door in the upstairs corridor, opening it her eyes widened. It was packed with outfits on hangers and shoe boxes lined the upper shelves. She began to giggle.  
‘Your not a cross dresser are you’ she innocently asked, looking up at him from under her lashes ‘Good God, no’ he looked genuinely affronted ‘these belonged to my – ward, she left them here when she moved in with her boyfriend. Most were random purchases which she didn’t like when she got them home and the others didn’t suit her colouring.’ she raised quizzical eyebrows ‘she’s a redhead’ he explained.  
‘Oh I see’ the ‘ward’ bit had puzzled her, but for now it could wait. She was like a child in a candy store.  
‘I’ll leave you to it’ he said and went back downstairs  
She began checking size labels, whoever this Jessica was, she must be young and slim as most of the skirts were very short and the tops even shorter. She found two pairs of trousers in her size one dark blue, the other brown. Then some tee tops that weren’t cut off just under her boobs. A couple of warm patterned jumpers completed her collection. Then at the back she spotted a leather coat. It was crimson red with a fur lined hood and must have cost a fortune; she carefully took it off the hanger and checked the size. She ran downstairs with it in her arms. He was reading and looked up as she jumped down the last two stairs.’  
‘Please, oh please, may I have this; I’ve always wanted a leather coat and could never afford one. Please’ she held the coat out toward him  
He came and took it out of her hands passing it round behind her so she could try it on. It fitted perfectly and the colour suited her, he pulled the hood over her head and he was reminded of the Little Red Riding Hood story. Well, he thought grimly, she had already met the big bad wolf.  
‘It was made for you’ he said lightly kissing the end of her nose, she flung her arms around his neck, ‘Ohoo, thank you, thank you’ she hugged his neck her toes just touching the floor. He gently untangled her arms ‘Now go and see what else you can find’ he instructed spinning her towards the stairs and patting her backside, if it was keeping her occupied so she wasn’t thinking about the following day so much the better.  
He went back to his book but only managed one page when his mobile rang. It was Pam, Eric’s partner in the club ‘Yes’ he said curtly. He’d had one or two not very satisfactory brushes with her in the past.  
‘What have you done to upset Eric’ she asked, the English accent very strong this evening ‘he arrived back here, told the blond to go home, locked himself in his office and broke the place up. The blond is in tears in the ladies, and I need to get into the office to get the staff rota for tomorrow evening.’  
Bill smiled and chuckled ‘He’ll be okay in a while Pam, you know what he’s like when he can’t get his own way. Give him twenty four hours and life will be back to normal’  
‘Bill darling, I hope you haven’t gone to far this time’ Pam sounded concerned, this was all getting very complicated.  
‘Pam, if he’s going to kill me, so be it. There’s not a lot I can do about it. But when he is more reasonable tell him that the temptation has been removed.’  
Pam was silent for a moment, another bloody woman, she thought ‘Okay, I’ll tell him, but don’t be surprised if he stakes you in your bath one night’  
‘He can try’ he said, snapped the phone shut and went back to the book but the words refused to register in his mind. The phone call had brought the evenings events into sharp focus again. He had been shocked by Eric’s suggestion of a swap. Was he tiring of Sookie already? She could be an aggravating trial at times. Self willed; self centred and stubborn. He knew all her faults intimately. And at one point during the confrontation he had sensed her fears and heard her calling him to do something. He had been caught between defending Cassie and comforting Sookie, neither of which he could do but if he had been allowed he was uncertain which option he would have chosen. He had opened her present; it was a gold tie pin with an aquamarine centre stone. The colour exactly matching the earrings he had given her so many months ago. Cassie had told him she loved him many times over the last few days, he had not said the words back. She fascinated him, completely entranced him, and he had a very strong emotional tie to her. But, and it was a big but, he knew his attachment to Sookie was still stronger and the little naiad still had a lot of growing up to do. He had refused to let Cassie take more of his blood, gently removing her fangs when they scraped his neck or chest. He did not want her to fully bond with him, not yet anyway. He could be patient. He had years of practice. He would put her through the final months of college and get her qualified and if Eric continued to harass him he could truthfully point out that a good personal lawyer was a distinct asset to the Vampire Rights cause. He would be patient and see what the future would bring.  
She came downstairs dressed in a new outfit, and twirled to let him admire. He smiled and took her in his arms, sweeping her off her feet, loving how her green eyes sparkled with excitement. Disregarding her prowess between the sheets she was still very much a young girl.  
He continued trying to teaching her the basic rules of backgammon with her seated in his lap, but she kept interrupting him with kisses and in the end he got so exasperated he took her to bed. Which was exactly what she wanted.

 

Chapter 8  
29th December

Cassie woke, stretched and felt the weight of his arm around her waist, fingers curled against her back. She guessed it was well into the afternoon, he had kept her awake until the early hours of the morning. When she did start slipping away his tongue and fingers exploring every inch of her body would bring her back into full wakefulness. Finally she had begged for sleep, and he had relented, curling her into his chest and stroking her unruly hair until she was breathing steadily, lost to the world.  
She slid out from under his arm and pulled on his big robe, she wanted to remember everything about him, filling her senses with him. Softly she padded into the spare room and was surprised to find the time showing on the bedside clock was three twenty five. There wasn’t a clock in his room, he didn’t need one. The only time that governed him was sunrise and sunset.  
She washed and cleaned her teeth, packed her holdall with her new acquisitions putting her purse and the thick brown envelope on the top, leaving out jeans, tee shirt and new jumper to wear for the journey.  
In the kitchen she made coffee and finished the last remaining roll and scrapings of honey. She wandered around the house. Memorising every item, running her fingers over the books in the bookcase, stroking the back of the old couch, peeking into his small office. Finally she lifted his leather jacket from the peg in the hall closet and sat on the couch with the soft hide pressed to her cheek. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes. She loved him so much and he was sending her away. The rational part of her knew it was for her own good. He had already lost someone he cared for and he was determined it wouldn't happen again. But it still hurt. Her mature logical brain was telling her it was for the best, she needed to complete her studies, she was so lucky to have a sponsor who would support her, so lucky to have somewhere to live that was free from the trials and pettiness of the college campus. And he would visit her, which was something to look forward to. But Easter wasn’t till mid April, she had checked the diary on her mobile, and that was a long time to wait. After a few minutes of self indulgence she gave herself a mental shake. She would finish her course, pass with honours and make him proud. It was the least she could do.  
Then she went back to the bedroom and waited for him to wake up. She didn’t get back into bed but sat on the edge tucking her hand into his outstretched fingers. If she slid back under his arm she would start crying, she didn’t want to be parted from him.  
His fingers twitched and gripped her hand; she wriggled further onto the bed and bent over his face, brushing his cheek with her lips. He rolled over onto his back released her hand and wrapped the arm around her back, the other arm came out from under the quilt going up so his hand rested on the back of her neck. His eyes opened and he smiled lazily at her.  
‘What, no snuggle tonight?’ he asked  
She shook her head ‘If I came back into bed you would have to physically drag me out screaming and hog-tie me to get me in the car’ she smiled at him, he pulled her head down and kissed her. He was going to regret not having her around for quite some time.  
‘Are you packed?’ he asked, blue eyes going all serious  
‘Yep, all ready to go’ she replied  
‘Okay. Let’s move’ he sat upright with such force she finished up on her back across his legs, he tickled her ribs, and she curled into a ball and rolled off the bed giggling. He was trying to keep her mood light. She sat on the floor hugging her knees and watched him dress. One side of the big double closet was full of shirts and trousers on hangers, and for the first time she realised she had never seen him in a pair of jeans. Not a jeans kind of guy, she thought, must remember that – don’t buy him tee shirts. He chose a pale blue button down shirt; then opened the other closet door which held a dozen or so suits. He chose a dark blue single breasted which fitted him perfectly. Hmm, she thought, that ones not off the peg. He slotted a dark blue belt through the belt loops of the trousers and turned for her approval, running his fingers through his thick dark brown hair.  
‘Do you think your cousin will approve?’ he asked, eyebrows raised in mock question, he knew he looked good enough to eat.  
‘I think she will probably want you for herself’ she mocked back.  
He pulled her to her feet, and planted a kiss on her lips, spinning her towards the door.  
‘Go and get dressed’ he patted her backside and gently shoved her towards the corridor. ‘I’ll be downstairs, I’ll come up for your bag when you're ready’ He didn’t trust himself to watch her dressing. He went down to the kitchen and warmed a bottle of blood. He was finishing the last drops when she called him. He washed out the bottle in the sink and dropped it in the trash bin; the sight of her discarded clothing from the previous evening reminded him of why he was enforcing this separation.  
He sprinted up the stairs and smiled his approval at her outfit. Though in that pullover she would probably be quite hot in the car once the climate control got up to temperature. He slung her holdall over his shoulder and taking her hand walked her down the stairs.  
‘Wait here and I’ll bring the car round’ he commanded, she nodded and sat on the couch He went out the front door and walked to the rear of the house, the big BMW fired at first turnover and he carefully backed it out of the garage and round the corner of the house, its back wheels sliding a couple of times on the hard packed snow and ice.  
He left the engine running and ran up the porch steps into the house; she was staring blankly at the long dead fire. The red leather coat folded in her lap.  
‘Come on sweetheart’ he said gently ‘let’s go’  
She stood up and he could see her green eyes glistening with unshed tears. She walked towards him and he took her hand leading her out the door and round to the passenger side of the car. Having installed her inside the car he flew up the porch steps and locked the front door. He got in the drivers seat and could see tears running down her cheeks, his emotions reached overload and he did what he had been trying to avoid. Taking her in his arms he held her while she quietly sobbed, whispering words of comfort into her hair, telling her it would not be long before he would see her again. And finally how much he loved her, shocked he realised he had said what he had promised himself he would not. But he did love her, he wanted to hold her forever in his arms, keep her safe, secure, and away from danger. And there was the edge of that deep, dark abyss, if he kept her by his side she would be forever teetering on that edge. He gently pushed her back into her seat, reached over and snapped her seat belt into position, buckled his and engaged drive on the auto box.  
She looked dejectedly out of the window as the ice laden trees slipped past; he was carefully negotiating the slick ice covered country roads. A short way out of town he turned north onto the interstate and the driving became easier; he punched the CD. Player and picked a fairly nondescript background sound. She placed her hand on his thigh and he covered it with his, squeezing her fingers. She moved in her seat as close to him as the seat belt and hand brake would allow and he could feel she felt a lot happier. They travelled steadily northward in a comfortable silence the car was warm and smooth and after about an hour she fell asleep, her hand still tucked under his.  
He woke her gently when he turned off the interstate towards Magnolia, her cousins’ house was only three miles away and he wanted her bright and alert. She smiled sleepily at him and he smiled back.  
‘Almost there’ he said ‘are you looking forward to meeting them?’ She nodded ‘Yes, I am, a whole new family, a whole new life; and a whole new love’ she added quietly That touched him, he slowed the car and drifted it onto the hard shoulder, coming to a halt he had her belt and his undone at lightning speed and she was sitting in his lap before she was able to catch her breath. He kissed her forcing her teeth apart his tongue running around the inside of her mouth he snagged it on her fangs and she sucked greedily. The third time he thought, what have I done? He pulled away from her, and saw the questioning look in her eyes.  
‘That was not clever, I apologise’ he said.  
She frowned at him ‘Don’t,’ she whispered, her warm fingers tracing the line of his jaw stopped over his lips ‘I wanted it, I’m a naiad, we do the choosing or have you forgotten? And I have chosen. Immature I may be but I know what it is to love, and believe me I do love you. It hurts so much when I think of being parted. My head is telling me it’s for the best; I know deep down inside it’s for the best, but it still hurts like hell. I am going to miss you so much I can’t express it, you are part of me. I can feel you inside my head. You’ve been going through the same struggle; you think you’re protecting me for some great evil cataclysmic future event that will kill me. And I love you for that. But remember what I am, when I’m mature I will be able to protect myself, and when that future time comes, if you haven’t come for me I will be sitting on your porch whether you want me or not. Even if you are back with the ex or you have a new love, I will seduce you away, because that is what I was born to do, and when we choose, no one escapes. Just remember that Bill Compton’ He had never seen her so serious.  
‘Oh, I believe you’ he said, and kissing her again he nicked her bottom lip with his fangs and felt the lightening shock for the last time as their blood mixed.

Chapter 9

The BMW rolled to a halt on the drive of a detached house standing alone in a large patch of land, the front garden was neat and Christmas lights still hung from the porch and in the conifer trees either side of the porch steps. He handed her out of the car and as they climbed the first steps the door swung open.  
Daphne was a true naiad; she even took Bill by surprise. She was a stunning redhead, her hair hanging in coils down her back caught into a large clip at the back of her neck. She looked about thirty but he realised she had to be a lot older. She smiled at them both revealing eye teeth points.  
‘Welcome, to my home. Cassie’ she said taking her cousin in her arms ‘welcome to your new home, come and meet everyone’  
She ushered them into a large hall way, indicating Bill should put the holdall by the stairs, she hung Cassie’s coat on the stand and led them into the large main room. It was beautifully furnished with three matching cream coloured sofas arranged around a large occasional table, a cream, pink and green patterned rug covered most of the floor and light wood furniture stood against the walls, two large free standing lamps placed on tables at the ends of the sofas shed a soft light over the occupants of the room. The large fireplace was ablaze with glowing logs.  
She introduced them to her children, daughter Nyres and son Daniel. As they shook hands Bill noted that only Nyres had the small fangs. And finally Nyres husband Peter and baby Sian.  
Daniel asked him if they had a good journey and he confirmed that it had been uneventful, Daniel had obviously been watching for them and he began to ask him all about the car, what was it’s consumption like and acceleration speed. Soon Bill had a bottle of TB in his hand, his usual flavour he noted, and he was chatting easily with Daniel and Peter. They showed no sign of being at all fazed by his presence.  
Cassie was shown upstairs to her room and when she came back down she had changed into one of her new dresses, he watched her descend the stairs and his eyes glowed, this did not go unnoticed by Daphne.  
Cassie resumed her seat on the couch, flashing him a smile as she went past and Nyres placed the baby in her lap. This was obviously a pre-arranged signal. Daphne placed a hand on his arm and whispered ‘A word please, Mr Compton’ she led him into a small study on the other side of the hall.  
He braced himself for the interrogation; Daphne indicated he should sit in one of the two chairs, he sat. Daphne sat in the other and faced him.  
‘Now, I am not going to lecture you’ Daphne started ‘but you must realise a relationship between a naiad and a vampire is very rare, if not unheard of; in all my years I certainly have not come across it before, but I believe your King of Wyoming is bonded to one’ This surprised him, ‘and she chose him. So I am not saying it’s impossible, it’s just not as it should be. What are your feelings for my cousin? Because she certainly is immensely attached to you, that is obvious’  
He looked at his hands ‘She makes my life worth living;’ he said truthfully, he liked this forthright woman and he was not going to deceive her.  
Daphne nodded ‘You do have certain things in common’ she continued ‘she can match you in age, how old are you, in human years? Thirty two; thirty three?’ he nodded ‘She will be mature within the next twelve months, and then she will be twenty five for ever’ she smiled at the surprised look on his face ‘believe me I can tell, we give off certain pheromones when we are nearing maturity. Has she been suffering mood swings? Sometimes acting like a child other times a very real adult’  
He thought of her pleasure in the closet full of clothes and then how she was in his arms at night, and finally her statement in the car before they had arrived.  
‘Absolutely’ he breathed  
‘I thought so’ Daphne said ‘kept you on your toes has she?’ He nodded, thought it wasn’t his toes she had kept him on.  
‘You could say that’ he smiled  
‘Have you bitten her?’ the question came out of the blue  
‘Yes’ he answered  
‘Did she bite you first’ Daphne sensed his unease at this line of questioning  
‘Yes’ again he answered truthfully  
‘I thought so’ Daphne stood up and walked to the window ‘you realise she has chosen you, nothing will alter or change her mind’.  
He had to ask the question that had been troubling him ‘I thought, perhaps, it was my blood that was causing the attraction; you know its’ effects. It can cause a link that isn’t..’ he paused ‘wouldn’t have happen normally’  
Daphne smiled at his concerned expression.  
‘You are a very unusual vampire Mr Compton, your kind are not usually so concerned about their victims’ she had used the word ‘victims’ on purpose and she saw the anger flash into his eyes. ‘Don’t be concerned, if Cassie took your blood first it was her decision, regardless of the consequences she knew what would happen and she wanted it to happen.’ He almost let out an audible sign of relief.  
Daphne smiled ‘I can see why she is attracted to you; you must have been a very gentle, kind soul before being turned’  
He looked up at her; he liked this woman he was entrusting with his naiad. He could not think of a safer place for her to be.  
‘I have made certain arrangements for her future’ he wanted to get this conversation onto a business footing, so for the next few minutes he told her about the sponsorship, and the apartment. Daphne protested that she could afford to take on this responsibility, as he knew she would, but he insisted. Eventually they came to an agreement that if Cassie did not pass her final exams and had to re-sit them, Daphne would take over the responsibility for the expenses. But he was quite confident Cassie would pass and qualify first time. He asked her to stop calling him mister, just Bill would do, and smiling she agreed. They shook hands on the understanding they had made and went to join the others in the main room. He suddenly remembered something important.  
‘She is almost out of honey’ he said  
‘Don’t worry’ Daphne laughed ‘We have a whole cellar full; what’s her favourite’ ‘Lavender’ he replied without hesitation.  
Daphne smiled that one answer told her more about this being’s relationship with her young cousin than any amount of questioning.  
Cassie looked up as they came into the room and he winked at her, she smiled, the baby was asleep in her lap he could feel her happiness. She was in a safe secure environment which made him feel relieved.  
It was almost ten pm and Nyres stood up and said she and Peter had to go home and give Sian her last feed for the night and put her to bed, Peter shook his hand again and said how good it had been to meet him and Nyres kissed him on his cool cheek, expressing a hope she would see him again. He found this a bit disconcerting as she was another stunner with her mothers’ long flowing red hair. He sat down on the couch next to Cassie and she snuggled close to him, curling her legs up and leaning into him. He looped an arm around her shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze.  
Daphne kissed her daughter and son in law goodbye and closed the door on them. She asked if he would like another drink and when he nodded sent Daniel into the kitchen for refills all round, TB for Bill, beer for Daniel and white wine for herself and Cassie. Then she sat down next to them, twisting her body so she could look at them.  
‘You will be a very handsome couple in a few months time’ she stated. Cassie flushed and Bill didn’t know where to look ‘Don’t be embarrassed’ she continued ‘life is full of strange pairings. I married a state senator and you can’t get much stranger than that.’ She laughed  
‘How long have you been alone’ Bill asked the question he had been itching to ever since arriving ‘My human husband, Arron, died thirty seven years ago’ Daphne answered and looked briefly at a picture on the mantle ‘and before you ask, I am two hundred and thirty nine years old. Nyres is one hundred and forty two and Daniel here’ she said taking the glass of wine out of her son’s hand ‘is ninety six years old. Unfortunately, their fae father was killed in a dispute. Thats when I left the fea realm, I'd had enough of intrigue and lies. Your parents came with me Cassie and we all lived together for a while. Daniel never knew his real father. But he hasn’t turned out that bad.’ She smiled up at her son. ‘He is still waiting for the right naiad to find him, but we’re a diminishing kind. So many of our rivers are polluted I may have to send him to Europe. ’  
‘Stop it Mother’ Daniel protested, Bill guessed that with his good looks he was having fun with the local female population and was in no hurry to pair for life.  
They chatted easily about local affairs, and then Daphne quizzed him on the Vampire Rights campaign. And Cassie aired her views on that subject, which surprised him as it was something they had not discussed.  
The time was nearly two am and he would have to be leaving soon to get back well before dawn, Cassie had gone to sleep against his shoulder and Daphne suggested he carry her up to her room. He smiled at her; she was allowing him to say his last goodbyes to Cassie in private. He carried her up the stairs and into the second bedroom; it was a typical girlie room, all pastel colours and frills. He laid his light burden on the bed and gently kissed her awake. Her arms wound around his neck, fingers locking in his hair, he pulled her upright into his chest holding her so tight she was gasping for breath. He released his hold and tilted her face to his.  
‘I will see you at Easter’ he promised ‘and I am trusting you to look after me, so I want a fridge stocked with TB’s and plenty of DVD’s to watch.’ He was trying to keep it light.  
She nodded ‘I will miss you so much’ she whispered,  
‘And I will miss you just as much, but this has to be. So make me proud of you’ he kissed her gently, tenderly and she clung to him. He untangled her arms and held her hands.  
‘Don’t cry sweetheart, I want you to call me or email me everyday, can you do that? He asked and she nodded ‘I’ll call you until I get to Charlottesville then I promise to email you every night and tell you what I’ve been studying and how it’s all going.’ She tried to smile but her bottom lip was trembling.  
He gathered her into his arms for one last time and kissed her hard; then he stood up and without looking back closed her bedroom door. Down stairs he thanked Daphne for her hospitality, shook hands with Daniel and collected his jacket from the rack. They could hear Cassie sobbing;  
Daphne looked at him. ‘You realise she will hate you for a while, we don’t like rejection. And in her immature state she will consider this rejection. You will have to be very tolerant and put up with a lot of abuse, but it will wear off; and whatever she says don’t loose your temper, just be firm and keep telling her you love her.’ then she went upstairs to comfort her new charge. Bill had his hand on the door knob when Daniel stopped him. He placed a heavy package wrapped in Christmas paper in his hands.  
‘Mum wanted you to have this’ he smiled and opened the door. Bill was slightly bemused; he thanked Daniel and went down the porch steps pressing the remote for the car doors. He slid into the drivers’ seat and fired the engine, backed out of the drive and drove off into the night. He stopped the car just before he hit the interstate and opened the package. It was a jar of lavender honey.

 

TBC..........


End file.
